Vinesca Book 1
by Gavin T.A. Keasler
Summary: Gavin, your normal, thirteen year old, christian boy is out riding his bike one day when he finds that a strange crystal has grown in a field. We all know that curiosity killed the cat, and that was mostly the case here. Only, the crystal didn't kill him. Instead, it transported Gavin into a world that is strange, yet familiar. Gavin soon realizes that he is now in Spyro's world.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:** All rights for the _Legend of Spyro_ trilogy and other Spyro games go to the respective owner(s).

Flamaro and Ember are inspired by, based off of, and adapted from Flame the dragon and Ember the dragoness from the Classic Spyro Games.

All rights for Flame and Ember go to the respective owner(s).

The rights to _Assassin's Creed_ and its products go to the respective owner(s).

My Original Characters are as follows: Gavin, Blizzeara, Crystello, Shalir, RedPaw, Liquel, and Malick.

Vinesca cover photo created by Alyssa Kelly.

Story, _Vinesca_, written by Gavin T.A. Keasler.


	2. Thanks

Like most authors, I have thanks to give out.

First and foremost, I thank the Lord God for allowing me to have the tools, time, education and knowledge, and opportunity to be able to write this story.

I want to thank my family for allowing me to isolate myself from the world and write this story.

I also want to thank my mom in particular. She was the main proof reader alongside myself and pointed out the mistakes that I made and missed.

I also thank anyone who may have helped by giving me advice or pointing anything out.

I thank Alyssa Kelly for making a neat looking cover photo for the story.

I thank the Spyro Franchise and Universe.

Last, but MOST certainly not least, I thank you, my fellow readers.

Thanks for reading, everyone. Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 1: Just like that

Chapter 1: Just Like That

It was a fine day in the rural area of Defiance. It was warm, but a cool breeze blew across the fields. With this weather, one would expect the locals to be enjoying the outdoors, and that's just what Gavin was doing as he rode his bike along the road.

"It's a beautiful day, in the neighborhood," Gavin sang softly as he rode along, adding a slight chuckle at the end. He talked to himself a lot, but he didn't mind. He rather enjoyed talking to himself. Often he'd say, "I amuse myself too easily." His family agreed.

Gavin wore a plain white t-shirt with tan cargo shorts. His "dog tag" cross necklace hung from his neck with his glasses wrapping around under his short blond hair that his mom had styled into a faux hawk. Although he usually would have put on his prescription sunglasses, he just had had a feeling that told him to wear his regular glasses instead. Gavin shrugged as he thought of this. He had grabbed his sunglasses, and was just about to throw them on, but had instead decided to wear his regular glasses.

Gavin pulled his head from these thoughts and focused on the surrounding fields. He had just gotten his glasses, so seeing the world so clearly was still quite an experience to him. His gaze fell upon the field to his left. The crops were just about ready to harvest, and Gavin was able to pick out the many ears of corn that where poking out of the stalks.

The thirteen-year-old boy, who looked sixteen with the hair on his chin and around his mouth, was just about to his neighbor's driveway when something in the field caught his eye, something sparkling. He turned his bike around, stopped where he thought he had caught the glimmer, and looked into the field. There was what looked like a crystal sticking up out of the ground between the corn stalks. It looked like quartz and seemed to give off a light glow.

Gavin looked around to see if anyone else was near. He saw no one, not even a car. This road wasn't a very busy one. His gaze returned to the crystal. Something drew him towards it, as if beckoning for him to take a closer look. He walked his bike to the ditch, laid it down, and continued into the field. All the while he was muttering, "Curiosity killed the cat."

When he made it to the crystal, he noticed that it wasn't a total clear translucent like quartz. Instead, it was a white opaque with several indigo "veins" swirling around inside of it. It gave off a slight white aura, stood at about knee high, and was about as thick as a log. Its point had a squared base, like quartz, and it stuck straight up out of the ground.

Gavin crouched down and examined it closer.

"This is interesting. How would a crystal form in the middle of a field without anyone knowing?" Although no one else was around, Gavin voiced the question aloud with his matured voice anyway.

He reached his hand out towards the crystal and hesitated. What Gavin did next would possibly change his life forever. He stretched his arm the rest of the way through the morning air, and laid his hand upon the crystal.

It disappeared. Just like that. One moment it was there, and the next moment it was gone. Gavin stared at where it had just been. When his hand had touched the crystal, he had felt a sudden warmth flow from it, as if power had flown, from the crystal, into his body. Then, just like that, the sensation and crystal were gone, their place taken by damp air and grass. Wait, grass? Damp air? He had just been in a field on a clear warm day.

Gavin looked up. He was no longer in a field of corn. Instead, he appeared to be in some sort of swampy forest. He stood up straight and sloshed his flip flops around in the wet earth.

"Nice," he said as he realized that his flip flops were sopping wet and muddy.

He looked up at his surroundings. There was a lot to see. The forest had huge trees with trunks that where maybe half the size of a house. Murky water and growth were scattered everywhere and the calls of the animals rang throughout along with loud, monotonous buzzing of the various winged insects that could be found in the swamp.

Although this was quite an amazing sight, there was something else that caught his attention. Standing several yards from him was the biggest mushroom he had ever seen. It was about half his size, and had other fungus growing over it.

"That's one big mushroom," Gavin said to no one in particular.

That's when he realized it. It felt as though something was staring holes into his back. Gavin turned around, and quickly wished he hadn't. Standing only a few feet from him, on all eight legs, was the hugest spider he had ever seen. It was much larger, and a bit creepier- okay, a lot creepier- than the ones he had found on Google. It was an ivory color with light blue eyes and dark blue legs. It had fungus growing on its abdomen and a bit on its head. It must have been angry or in some way upset, because it reared up on its back legs and exposed its fangs, dark blue venom dripping from them.

That was all Gavin needed to snap him out of his shock. He had managed to lift his fear of spiders only slightly so far. This was still a little ways off. He probably would have done what he did next even if his fear was fully lifted anyway. He gave off a quick scream, turned, and ran in the opposite direction of the spider in a dead sprint. Gavin didn't take the time to see if the, truly wolf, spider was pursuing him. He had heard time and again that looking behind you while running would simply slow you down, plus he heard a lot of crashing behind him. Although this thing was big, it sounded as though it wasn't agile. Then again, it could just have been too heavy for whatever it tried to crawl over…..or it was simply on a blood thirsty rampage.

Gavin sprinted towards the giant mushroom. He planned to leap frog over it to try to put more distance between him and the spider. He had no idea if it would work, but it was what he was going to do. The problem was, right before he got to it, the mushroom jumped up, exposing itself in its true form, another spider.

Gavin hardly broke stride. He quickly turned and ran for some murky swamp water. They wouldn't be able to follow him in there. At least, he hoped these spiders couldn't swim. Gavin hit the water with a splash and was quickly submerged to his chest. He struggled to the middle of the pool. Only then did he turn around. He had been right, the spiders couldn't swim. They stood on the edge of the water, screeching angrily. After a minute, they turned around and disappeared into the swamp. Gavin stood in the dirty water, gasping for air and feeling a bit light headed. When he was younger he had had a mild case of asthma, he was yet to rebuild his endurance and stamina.

After standing there for nearly five minutes, Gavin was finally convinced to get out of the water by something brushing his leg. He scrambled to the opposite side of the water than where the spiders had been and looked at where he had ended up. He had no idea where he was, what country had spiders like that?

As Gavin thought, he slowly realized that those spiders had seemed oddly familiar. As if he had seen them before. Gavin shuffled through his thoughts. Where in the world could he have seen something like that?!

The realization hit him like a smack in the face.

"Those spiders, looked like the ones from "A New Beginning!" he gasped.

Of course, they looked a lot more real than in the game, but they had looked like the spiders from the beginning of "The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning," one of Gavin's favorite video games.

"Am I in some sort of experiment facility or something?" Gavin asked himself quietly. He looked to the trees, the probable place for cameras. "Hello!?" he shouted. "Anyone there!?"

Gavin's only response was that the animal noise died down slightly. It was quick to crescendo back when he didn't call out again.

Gavin stood there, thinking of what he was going to do. How would he get out of here? His phone! He could use his phone to call someone! He checked his hip, the case wasn't even there. He switched over to his other side, no luck there either. Did it fall off in the water? Gavin looked at the murky swamp water behind him. Whether that was the case or not, his phone would have been submerged. It was gone.

"Bugga," the boy uttered.

He looked around once more, and did the only thing that came to mind. He began walking. It was probably best that he kept moving instead of waiting for the spiders to come back with a dinner party.

* * *

**Author's notes: Alright, so here is the beginning of my very first story here on Fanfiction. As you can already see, it's about a boy who suddenly gets thrown into a strange place, but where is it that he could be? Chile? Does Chile have spiders that look like that!? I don't think so. So where is he? Stay tuned and you'll find out.(Pssst...if you haven't already figured out where he is, maybe this little hint can help you. Look at the story's category then think about "The Legend of Spyro" series.)**

**Give me, at the least, a review please.**

**P.S. Yes, the Gavin in the story is _BASED_ off of me. I chose to throw myself in because I like the Spyro series and think it would be kind of neat to be thrown into the world, maybe a little scary though...another reason is because I think I may be able to give the most realistic reactions with the human character being _BASED_ off of myself. The two people who know me best are God and myself. :)**


	4. Chapter 2: A Meeting with a Dragoness

Chapter 2: A Meeting with a Dragoness  


Gavin walked through the swamp, his mind racing.

"Where exactly am I?" he asked himself for the fifth time.

He had already concluded that him being in the swamp was because of the crystal. How the crystal had gotten him there, he did not know. He also didn't see the branch.

Gavin tripped, but managed to stop himself from hitting his face against the ground and possibly making a mess of his glasses. The boy stood up and looked at what had tripped him. It wasn't a thick branch, yet it wasn't thin. It had a limb sticking out making it look like a large wooden "y". Gavin picked it up and examined it. It looked sturdy enough, was a decent length, and wasn't too heavy.

The boy decided that he could use the branch as a weapon in the case that he met anymore spiders. He broke off the extra limb and held it like a walking stick. He then realized a noise other than the animal noises and buzzing. It sounded like a voice. The thirteen-year-old couldn't make out what it was saying, but it was definitely a voice.

Gavin listened more intently, trying to figure out which direction the voice was coming from. When he thought he had a fix on the location, he began jogging towards it. The voice grew more and more clear the closer he got. He began making out words.

The voice was saying, "….but it wasn't over. The Destroyer was dedicated and would not give up. It managed to break off its own legs and crawl out of the water, making its way through the belt of fire, and closer to the volcano….."

Gavin stopped and tuned into his thoughts. The one talking sounded like Elijah Wood, and it seemed that he was telling the story of "Dawn of the Dragon." What was someone like Elijah Wood doing here? Why was he telling a video game's story?

Gavin's mind began to put things together, the crystal, the swamp, the "wolf" spiders, Elijah's voice telling the story of "Dawn of the Dragon". Gavin's heart began to race, but before he could continue forward to prove his theory, he heard a light growl. This little noise spiked his adrenaline for the second time within an hour. He had already been in the swamp for nearly an hour. The growl came again, a bit louder than last time. It seemed as if it wasn't totally aggressive, but was simply to get his attention. Then again, Gavin could have just been wishing that he wasn't about to face another monster of the swamp.

The boy slowly turned around while holding the branch up in a defensive stance. He tried his best not to look too threatening. He finished his one-eighty, and his jaw fell from his mouth. Standing in front of him, maybe ten feet away, was someone he recognized all too well, even though this someone was supposedly only from a fantasy spawned from a video game franchise. Standing in front of him was a black dragoness with nine horns (only six were in view) and emerald green eyes. She stood on four legs with a height somewhere in between that of a German Shepherd and Great Dane.

Gavin knew this dragon from the "Legend of Spyro" trilogy. It was Cynder, former general of Malefor's forces and now ally, rather more than an ally, much more than an ally, with the purple dragon, Spyro. Gavin lowered his staff and relaxed his body, the adrenaline fading off and leaving him feeling tired.

"What are you, some sort of hairless monkey?" the dragoness asked, obviously noticing that he was not a threat.

Gavin couldn't help it, he laughed. That question had relieved what anxiety had been left. "I suppose I look kinda like one." He looked to Cynder, she looked back. "No," he finally answered, "I'm a human being."

"Human being?" Cynder repeated.

"Yes," Gavin said, "a human being." Cynder's eyes contained question, but Gavin wasn't sure of how to answer. He waited for Cynder to continue.

"Well, um…" Cynder stumbled over what to call this "human being."

"Gavin," the human chimed in.

"Gavin," Cynder echoed, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Gavin began to answer, "I just sort of…appeared. I'm….kind of lost."

Cynder asked another question, "Well, where are you from?"

"Ohio," answered Gavin simply.

Cynder stared, even more question flooding her eyes, "Ohio? Is that your tribe grounds?"

Gavin chuckled. She thought he was part of a tribe. "No," he answered, "It is the name of my state. I live in the city of Defiance, the state of Ohio, and the country of the United States of America."

Cynder's mind was boggled, "I'm lost," she admitted.

"I believe you," Gavin said, "I'd be confused too if I suddenly found a weird creature who started spouting off names that were out of this world. I'll tell my story, explain the best I can, and do my best to answer your questions later. Right now, I think we should find Spyro and go from there."

Another question was added to Cynder's head. Spyro was well known, but this creature was obviously very foreign. How did he know Spyro? Her mouth began to move.

"Don't worry, Cynder," Gavin quickly said before she could ask the question.

The fact that this creature actually knew her name should have surprised the dragoness, but who didn't know her name? Memories of the past tried to poke their way into the forefront of Cynder's mind, but her stupefaction over this creature was much stronger and repressed these depressing thoughts, for the time being anyway.

"I'll explain it all later."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Wow, it appears that Gavin's fallen into the world of "The Legend of Spyro". What's better is that he didn't have to spend too long in finding an ally. He's already stumbled upon Cynder...or Cynder upon him...and it seems she is taking his arrival at a pretty neutral level. Now we're left with the question of what happens next. Stay tuned and find out.**

**Also, the reactions Gavin has given are, I think, pretty realistic. I day dream about this story and falling into this world. So, once I figured out that I was actually in the world of Spyro I probably wouldn't be too surprised at meeting the characters. Of course, I'd be a little...how to say...awestruck that I had actually fallen into Spyro's world, but I probably wouldn't freak out. At least, not by too much.**


	5. Chapter 3: Finding Friends

Chapter 3: Finding Friends

Spyro had just finished telling his tale. He and his brother, Sparx, had been telling their mom and dad what had happened to them ever since they had left home that fateful day and met the Fire Guardian, Ignitus. The two dragonflies looked at their big purple and golden glowing sons with smiles.

"We are very proud of you two," said Spyro and Sparx's father, Flash.

"It's not every day parents learn that their sons saved the world," said their mother, Nina.

"Thanks, you two," Spyro replied to his parents' compliment.

It was right about then that Cynder and Gavin made their way to the three dragonflies and purple dragon. Cynder gave the introduction.

"This is Gavin, the human," she said, "I found him wondering nearby, lost in the swamp."

The group looked at this odd creature who gave a sheepish wave.

"I suppose we could help you get back to your home," said Spyro, "Where are you from?"

Gavin looked at the group while leaning on his branch. "Unfortunately," he began, "I don't think you can help me back to my home, at least, not from here."

Cynder looked more intently at the human, the question returning to her eyes.

"Why's that?" Spyro asked.

"Because, I didn't exactly get here by foot," Gavin replied, "Nor did I get here by air or sea."

"Then how the heck did you get here?" Sparx had asked this question, it was the one on everyone's mind.

Gavin checked the earth behind him, making sure it wasn't too wet, and sat down while saying, "I think I got here by crystal."

He then continued on in explaining how he had simply been riding his bike on a beautiful morning and then had suddenly come across a crystal. He explained it all from there to his meeting with Cynder. Once he finished with the tale, he only received one question.

"What is this 'bike'?" this question was voiced by Nina.

Gavin answered with the best description of a bike he could give. It was obviously satisfying, either that or mind boggling, because no one said anything else.

A few seconds passed by, everyone trying to make sense of this creature's story.

Finally Gavin broke the silence by saying, "I know it may be hard to believe, but it's the truth. I don't have much of a reason to lie about something like this, do I?"

A few more seconds passed after this in silence.

Then Spyro said, "Cynder and I have been through a lot. Comparing with what we've seen, your story isn't too far from believable. However, I think this is something we should tell the Guardians in Warfang. They may know something about this crystal of yours."

Cynder nodded her head, slightly, in agreement.

"Well then," exclaimed Sparx, "Warfang's a long way off, we should probably get going!"

The group said good bye to Nina and Flash, the two dragonflies wishing them luck with helping Gavin, the human being.

* * *

Soon, the group found themselves walking through surroundings that where getting familiar to Gavin. They walked towards the cave that Gavin knew was where Spyro had met the dragon that had changed his entire life. They entered the cave and Spyro, who was leading the group, stopped. He stood and stared at a door in the cave. This door led to one of the entrances to the Guardian Temple that was constructed in the swamp.

Although the door was quite amazing to see in person, Gavin knew that it was not the reason they had stopped. This was the very spot that Spyro had met the Fire Guardian, Ignitus. Spyro was remembering that moment along with Sparx. Finally Spyro walked forward, opening the door. The group entered into a small cavern, the first of few before they got to the Pool of Visions.

"It's still sorta hard to think he's gone," Sparx said, "I kinda liked the dragon."

"Yeah," Spyro agreed, memories flooding back into his head and tears wetting his eyes. He did his best to hide them. He had never cried, at least not in front of Cynder.

"Young dragon and young Sparx," A wise voice echoed through the small cavern, "how many times must I say? When a dragon dies, he does not truly leave us."

A bright blue light flashed through the cavern, and then quickly receded to a figure that had appeared in a sitting position in front of them. It was the figure of the New Age Chronicler, the former Fire Guardian. It was Ignitus.

"Ignitus!" Spyro exclaimed, joy substituting the tears from his eyes.

Everyone in the cave, even Ignitus, now wore a grin.

"Hello, Spyro, Sparx, Cynder, and Gavin," Ignitus greeted.

Gavin shouldn't have been surprised. Ignitus was now the Chronicler, but how did he know his name? Gavin wasn't exactly from this world.

Spyro didn't notice this right away and instead said, "You're the new Chronicler?"

"Yes," answered the former Guardian of Fire, "the Chronicler's responsibility has been passed down to me."

"That's great! But why are you here?" Spyro asked, "Not to be rude, it's just…."

"I understand," Ignitus answered, "What brings me here is the same reason you are here." Ignitus looked to Gavin, everyone else following his gaze. "Gavin," Ignitus said, "your book has appeared among the others. However, it does not start from your birth, but instead begins with your appearance within the swamp."

Gavin rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, obviously I'm not exactly from this world."

Ignitus stood up, "Yes, and I am here to explain. This is something that has happened before, but not quite like this. Come, let us get inside, we will talk there."

Ignitus turned around. All the doors leading to the Pool of Visions opened as he proceeded into the Temple, the human, dragonfly, and two dragons following close behind.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Looks like some friends have been found, both old and new. It also appears that Gavin might get some answers. Will they be satisfying? Or will they, instead, raise new questions? Stay with me and find out. ;)**


	6. Chapter 4: Vinesca

Chapter 4: Vinesca

"I have already read what bit of your story has been written, and know that you have questions," Ignitus began.

The group had entered the Guardian Temple and now sat inside the Room of the Pool of Visions. The Temple, Gavin noticed, was a lot more amazing and a bit more complex in person. When you entered the Room of the Pool of Visions, which was a circular room, there were three doors.

There was a door on the left wall, which Gavin knew lead to where the Guardians who resided within the Temple slept, and the door leading to the giant statue of Malefor was directly forward of the entrance. There was another door, however, one that had not been put into the games. It was on the right wall. The door had crumbled off its hinges and now exposed what was inside.

It seemed to be some sort of storage room, as there where various shelves throughout. Most lay on the ground, but some were still standing. Gavin wondered what had been stored in there, food maybe. He couldn't be for sure.

"The crystal which you found," Ignitus continued, "is called Vinesca. It has only shown up twice before in _this _world."

Everyone caught Ignitus's emphasis.

"The first time it revealed itself was during a time when the small, peaceful village of Vinescara, in the distant mountain regions, was in chaos.

"A dragon, corrupted by power, who had been living in the mountains above the village, slowly gaining strength and being twisted more and more by his own evil, had descended into Vinescara. Causing panic and taking the village by brute force, he quickly cut off all outside contact. No help was sent for, and any dragon caught trying to escape the village was either thrown into prison or executed as an example to any resistance. His reign, however, did not last long.

"Hundreds of miles away at a Guardian Temple, a strange and foreign crystal had formed just outside the entrance. When the Guardians learned of this crystal just at their doorstep, they studied it for several days. Finally, one of the Guardians gained the curiosity to touch the crystal. When he did, he was instantly transported to the village. There he defeated the evil dragon and freed Vinescara. Afterwards, he returned to the Temple and learned that, when he had been transported, the crystal had disappeared. The Guardians, after hearing their friend's tale, decided to call the now vanished crystal, Vinesca, after the village which it had transported their fellow Guardian to." When Ignitus ended the quick chronicle, all was silent.

Gavin thought for a minute, and then said, "So, the crystal transported the Guardian where he was needed for help. So, that means I'm needed for help here?"

"Not necessarily," Ignitus answered soberly, "there was another time that the crystal appeared. It was in the Valley of Avalar. The cheetah people had heard the story of Vinesca before. So when they found it, they were quick to send their best warrior to touch the crystal and help with what was needed on the other side, but when he touched the crystal, he was only transported to a random swamp. He searched around for several days. When the warrior finally realized that there was no need for him to be there, he made his way back to Avalar and told his tale."

"Oh," Gavin said, a little discouraged, "so this could have just been a random accident."

"Indeed," said Ignitus, "there may be no need for you to be here."

Gavin thought another minute, "Well, either way, I'm stuck here. I have no idea how I'll get back home."

Ignitus said, "I'm sorry, neither do I. Until now, it was unknown that your world even existed."

Gavin hung his head as sadness began creeping up on him.

"I have completed what I came here to do. I had found it in my duty to tell you what I have. I wish you luck in finding your way home. Keep alert for an opportunity. It may only be a sliver of one."

With that, Ignitus disappeared in a flash of blue light, leaving Gavin with his thoughts, the two dragons, and the dragonfly.

A few minutes past with no one saying anything, letting what Ignitus had said sink in.

Finally, Spyro said, "It's getting dark out. We should probably get some sleep. We have a long journey to get to Warfang from here."

The other three nodded. They went over and each found a soft patch of fungus that ringed around the Pool near the wall, where they laid down. Gavin took off his glasses and stared at the ceiling, his mind flooded with thoughts.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, looks like we now know the story of Vinesca, but we still don't have a straight answer. Is Gavin needed in this world? Or was this some random accident? I don't know...actually I do, I'm the author, but I don't want to give any spoilers. Stick with me, the question will be answered over time…..hopefully ;)**


	7. Chapter 5: A Late Night Reassurance

Chapter 5: A Late Night Reassurance

It was sometime in the middle of the night. The light sound of deep breathing could be heard from the two dragons and dragonfly. Gavin, however, still lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. He had tried closing his eyes and falling asleep, but sleep just wouldn't come. His mind wouldn't allow it. He grabbed his glasses, put them around his head, and sat up. He looked to his new found friends. They appeared to be sleeping peacefully, lost in their own dream lands.

Gavin smiled, he was actually in the same room as Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx, three characters from one of his favorite video games! How cool was that?! Gavin stood up, the smile slowing falling off his face as his thoughts returned to his family. What where they doing now? How were they taking his disappearance? Gavin sighed. He walked over to the door that led to the statue of Malefor. The door opened as he approached, making a small noise. Gavin stood in the doorway and looked back to the other three. The noise seemed to have not disturbed them.

He turned around and continued into the room, the door shutting behind him with a small _thump_. Gavin looked up at the statue that was covered here and there by nature's growth. This statue was the purple dragon that had come before Spyro, Malefor. He had been corrupted by power, twisted by evil, and blinded by the idea that his destiny was to destroy the world. Ultimately, he was defeated by Spyro and Cynder. The statue, like other things, was much bigger and more impressive in person.

Gavin stared at the statue as he walked around it to the door leading out onto the Temple's platform. Gavin reached the door and watched as it opened when he came close. He walked through the door, down the ramp to the platform, to the far edge of the platform, and bent over to lay his hands on the stone railing. The boy looked out into the night. It was a crisp and clear one, the stars shined in their full glory. A constellation came to Gavin's mind and he began to scan the sky until he found it.

The constellation was in the shape of a dragon, it was the constellation that had formed quickly after Malefor had been defeated. It was Spyro's constellation. Gavin gazed at the dragon's star pattern before shifting his sights to the moon. There his eyes stayed as he returned to his thoughts.

If only his parents knew that he was okay, if only they knew that he hadn't been kidnapped or killed. If only they knew that he was with two dragons who would help him find his way home. Gavin's eyes fell to his chest, resting on yet another object. It was the cross that was engraved into his necklace. The boy smiled. The Lord was still with him, even though he was in another world, of that he was sure. Gavin stood up straight, folded his hands, and prayed. He prayed that his parents would somehow, someway, learn that he was all right. He prayed that his disappearance wouldn't take too much of a toll on his family and friends, and that they would be given strength to continue on with their lives until he got back.

Gavin said, "Amen," and dropped his hands back onto the railing, his gaze now resting on the trees below.

Several minutes past with him calming his mind. Finally he turned around and realized that he was not alone. A black dragoness sat on the ramp, looking down at him.

"Beautiful night," Gavin stated.

"Yes," Cynder said, "are you okay?"

"I'm about half," Gavin answered truthfully, "did I wake you?"

"No," Cynder answered, "sometimes I have dreams, or memories, of the things I did when I…." Cynder didn't finish.

"Was being controlled by Malefor," Gavin finished for her.

Cynder looked at her claws, and then to Gavin, "How do you know?"

"About Malefor?" Gavin asked.

"About everything," Cynder answered, "You're not from this world, yet you seem to know a lot about it. At least, you knew Spyro's and my name before we told you."

Gavin smiled, "Yes, I did, but I will have to delay my answer until we get to the Guardians. They may want to know too."

Cynder nodded in understanding.

The two stood there for a few minutes, gazing at the night sky.

Finally Cynder said, "We should probably try to get back to sleep. Since you can't fly, and Spyro and I probably won't be able to carry you all the way to Warfang, we have a long day ahead of us."

Gavin followed Cynder up the ramp. They walked past the statue once again, and into the room where Spyro and Sparx were sleeping. The smaller of the two had started to snore.

"Now that I've calmed my mind down he starts to snore. How am I going to sleep now?" said Gavin with joke in his voice. He had said this to relieve his feelings, if only by a little.

Cynder smiled, letting out a slight chuckle as she laid down.

Gavin laid down on his spot, took his glasses off, and closed his eyes. After a little while, a light sleep fell over him.

* * *

**Author's notes: Well, looks like Gavin is getting a little worried about his family. It seems, however, that he has been reassured with the knowledge that God is still by his side. Now readers, Gavin's a Christian in this story **_**and**_** in reality. I may point out little lessons that I bury in the story. The one in this chapter falls along the lines of **_**semper fidelis,**_ **which means, **_**always faithful.**_** Even though Gavin is in another world, he remains faithful to the Father. He knows that God is still on his side and will stick with him wherever he goes. So, the next time you find yourself in a situation, whether it be a crisis or a strange place that's making you nervous, just remember that the Lord is with you. He will never abandon you nor will He forsake you. **

**Stay with me, and let's see what happens next. :)**


	8. Chapter 6: Quickest Route? Dragon Back?

Chapter 6: Quickest Route? Dragon Back?

Gavin awoke to a light shaking on his shoulder. His eyes slowly opened, a purple dragon formed in his vision.

"It's time to get up," he said, "We need to make the most of our day."

Gavin stretched to wake up the rest of his sleeping body. He then sat up, rubbed his face, and put his glasses on. The world sharpened from twenty-forty to twenty-twenty.

Gavin looked around the room. It was the same as when he had gone to sleep. The only difference was that it was slightly brighter as the early morning sun tried to shine in through the roof.

"Where're Cynder and Sparx?" Gavin asked.

"They went to find breakfast. I hope you don't mind eating a plant of some sort. I'm not sure if they'll find any meat."

Gavin shook his head, "Nah, humans are omnivores. We can eat meat or plants." Gavin sat a little longer, still waking up. "Wait," he said suddenly, "dragons are omnivores?"

Spyro nodded, "Yes, what'd you think we were?"

"Well," Gavin replied, "I thought dragons were only carnivorous."

Spyro shook his head, "No, although our diet does consist of mostly meat, we are able to eat plants."

"Would you mind naming a few?" Gavin asked interested that the dragons of this world could, in fact, eat plants.

"We're able to eat anything with dragon in its name, but it's smart to avoid any dragon roses, unless you want their effects. We can eat oranges, watermelon, cantaloupe, berries, and coconuts to name a few."

Gavin nodded his head, smiling at the mention of familiar foods, as he stood up. He stretched his legs and arms some more.

"Let's go outside and wait for the other two," Spyro said as he made his way towards the room that contained Malefor's statue.

Gavin grabbed his stick and followed close behind as they went into the room and continued out onto the platform. The two made their way down the ramp and stood, looking out onto the morning. They saw a flock of birds flying over the tree tops. Their plumage was a red color with orange and yellow streaks running through it. When Gavin asked what they were called, Spyro answered that they were called, naturally, Fire Birds.

The two stood there for several more minutes, breathing in the morning air and watching the world wake up, before Cynder and Sparx returned with breakfast. They brought two fire fruits, a fruit that's about the size of a grapefruit and is colored red with orange and yellow streaks, for Spyro and Cynder; a large grape for Sparx; and a banana for Gavin.

Although Gavin wondered how they had found these specific foods in a swamp, it didn't really matter. The human let out a bit of a chuckle when Sparx handed him the banana. Not only did the dragonfly look comical holding a banana that was as big as him, but Gavin had remembered Cynder's "hairless monkey" comment, and wondered if the reason he had gotten a banana was spawned from that. It really didn't matter, but it was something for him to chuckle over.

The group sat down and ate while discussing how they would get to Warfang. Although Gavin only listened since he didn't know enough of the land, an idea formed in his head. He didn't voice it right away though.

Spyro and Cynder contemplated over the quickest route to Warfang. They had only ever traveled from swamp to city on wing, so they weren't sure of the quickest route by foot.

Cynder suggested that maybe they could find someone with a ship that would take them to Warfang by water.

Spyro disagreed and thought it better that they kept Gavin's existence a secret, they didn't want to spread the news just yet. Although Cynder pointed out that they would have to tell of Gavin eventually, Spyro still disagreed. He thought it would be better to tell the Guardians first. After that the news could go anywhere it wanted.

Both dragons seemed at a loss, even Sparx, who could have some good ideas, scratched his head. Finally, Gavin gained the courage to voice his thought.

"Couldn't we send someone ahead to ask one of the Guardians to come and pick me up? I think they'd be able to carry me on their back, I only weigh a hundred and something."

Spyro and Cynder thought about it for a second.

"That might work," Spyro finally said, "I'm sure that one of them could easily carry you between their wings. What do you think, Cynder?"

Cynder nodded her head, "We can't seem to agree on anything else, I think it'll work."

Sparx said, "Alright, who's going to get them then?"

"I will," Cynder answered as she stood up, "with the wind I think I'll be fastest."

"Okay," Spyro said, agreeing quickly but reluctantly that, with her wind element, Cynder probably would be the fastest "be safe."

Cynder looked to the purple dragon with a smile, "Don't worry," she said, "I promise I won't get captured by pirates again."

Spyro gave a small smile and forced a small laugh and said, "We'll meet you at the beach nearest Warfang."

Cynder replied, "Okay," and took off towards Warfang.

Gavin thought he heard a sonic boom, but it could have only been something in the forest below. However, if he did, Cynder wouldn't take long at all in getting to Warfang. After she left, Gavin looked at Spyro. He was still staring in the direction Cynder had gone, watching her as she disappeared into the sky.

Gavin suddenly felt a bit guilty. He guessed that, even though their shackles had been broken, Spyro and Cynder probably hadn't gone too far away from each other. If he had remembered right, the games had indicated that they had feelings towards each other. Those feelings weren't negative either. Gavin felt bad, but this would probably be the quickest way. So, he tried to lighten the mood by asking another question, "How long has it been?"

Spyro looked to the human, "Since when?" he asked.

"Since you and Cynder defeated Malefor?"

"Two months." Spyro answered simply.

"Only two months?" Gavin asked surprised. It had been a few years since "Dawn of the Dragon" had been released in his world.

"Yes," Spyro said, "The first month we spent in Warfang helping to rebuild. However, the Guardians insisted that we get away for a little while. So Cynder, Sparx, and I went on a vacation to Dragon Shores. We were heading back and decided to stop and say, "hi," to mom and dad."

Gavin's brain clicked at the familiar name. Even though Dragon Shores had been in the classic Spyro series, it appeared that it also existed in this world too. Gavin bet that it looked different though. He also doubted that there was a big green game keeper who you talked with to play the various games. Instead, he imagined a beautiful beach with huts dotting the sand for anyone who decided to stay a day or two.

The three sat there for a little while longer, Spyro's gaze returning to the direction Cynder had gone and Gavin's mind beginning to wonder about the time frame between "Dawn of the Dragon's" release and Malefor's actual defeat in this world. Could it mean something or was it just coincidence?

Finally Gavin pushed the thoughts to the back of his head and said, "Shouldn't we be heading to the beach?"

"Probably," Sparx answered.

"Let's go," Spyro said as he stood up.

The three of them exited the Temple and began making their way towards the beach where they would rendezvous with Cynder and one of the Guardians.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, it looks like the quickest way to Warfang is by dragon back. At least, that's what Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Gavin have agreed on. Will the Guardians think the same? Will they be unbelieving when Cynder tells them that there's a human who needs a pick up? Could they end up knowing something about humans? Think about it, dragons, and I don't mean dinosaurs by that, are fantasies, legends, myths, story creatures in our world, are we the stuff of imagination in theirs? Stay with me, and let's see.**

**Quick Fact: Did you know that "dragon" is just another word for dinosaur. Somewhere in the 1830s a British man coined the word, dinosaur. The word used most commonly for those giant lizards before that was dragon. Interesting, no? So, now you know that "dragon" means more than just the mythical beasts.**


	9. Chapter 7: Travels

Chapter 7: Travels

Wind filled Cynder's hearing as she shot through the air. She was flying at supersonic speeds, faster than she had ever flown before. It was quite the thrill and with every minor movement to her body, her flight would be changed in one way or another. When she first took off from the Guardian Temple in the swamp, she had been pretty wobbly in flight and couldn't seem to fly straight. However, after a few minutes she had figured out that, unlike her regular flight speed, she only needed to make minor adjustments to get the results she wanted. If she wanted to descend, tipping her wings down like she normally did would put her into an outside loop. However, if she just tipped her wings slightly she would descend at a slow pace. The more she tipped her wings, the faster she shifted, but she only needed to adjust them at a few degrees or the result would be greater than what she intended.

Cynder surveyed the land that was shooting past her below. It looked like she had just shot over the Valley of Avalar. From the quick glance she got, it looked as though the cheetahs had fully repaired their village from the grublin attack during the war. It had looked like they had even added more housing. Cynder decided to slow down and turn back to get a better look.

She had been right. The cheetah village was now fully rebuilt with more and better housing than before. It looked as though their houses no longer had just one room, but a few. Cynder couldn't be for sure though, as she circled above the houses. She couldn't see inside them. They could simply have just been bigger and now closed in houses instead of open huts.

The dragoness spotted a familiar face. It was Meadow, the cheetah her and Spyro had saved from the grublins. He was looking up and waved to Cynder in recognition. Cynder returned the wave and scanned the village for two other faces.

She spotted one of them. Chief Prowlus. The leader of the village stood with a group of three other cheetahs. It appeared they were discussing something of importance. The other cheetahs listened intently to what Prowlus was saying, shaking their heads and either asking questions or making comments of their own occasionally. Cynder wondered what it could be that they were talking about. She couldn't hear their words from where she was. It didn't matter anyway. It was none of her business. She had her own little mission to attend to.

The black dragoness circled a few more times, scanning the village for Hunter, the cheetah who had, after being sent by Ignitus, the Fire Guardian, found her and Spyro during the time of Malefor, but with no luck. It appeared that he either wasn't there, or was inside one of the houses. Cynder circled around one more time, then continued on to Warfang, keeping at her fastest flight without her wind element. Although it had been fun, using her element to move at those speeds was tiring. She needed to conserve some of her energy because she still needed to get back to Gavin, Spyro, and Sparx, and on her way back she would have one other dragon to speed along.

Cynder began to wonder if she and the Guardian would make it back before nightfall. It was already midday and she didn't know how much longer she could use her element to fly at those speeds, especially with another dragon. She decided that they would probably make it back to the other three sometime by evening tomorrow.

* * *

A light rain fell as Gavin, Spyro, and Sparx moved through the swamp. It wasn't much, just enough to wet the already soppy ground. Human and dragon didn't mind it. However, Sparx was using Spyro's wing as an umbrella. If the dragonfly's wings got too wet, they would grow heavy and impair his ability to fly.

"So, to break the silence, do you mind if I ask another question?" Gavin asked his purple companion.

"Go ahead," Spyro answered.

"Why'd the Guardians decide to stay in Warfang instead of move back to the Temple?"

Spyro answered, "About three years ago, Cynder snuck out of the temple in the middle of the night. She felt as though she didn't belong with us and had decided to leave and find a place where she did. I followed her to try and convince her to come back. Ultimately, we ended up at the Well of Souls, a dark place that I wish to never return to."

Gavin knew this story. It was the one that "Eternal Night" told. The boy decided to stay silent and let the purple dragon continue uninterrupted.

"There I defeated Gaul, the Ape King, freeing Cynder from Malefor's control for the second time. Although Gaul was defeated, we weren't out of it yet. The Well began collapsing around us. Sparx, Cynder, and I were frozen in amber crystal to stay protected from the boulders falling in around us. I did that because I saw no other way of escape."

Gavin nodded his head, "It wouldn't have been fair if you three had been crushed by a bunch of rocks after defeating that evil baboon."

Spyro continued, "We stayed like that for three years. During those years, Ignitus hired Hunter of Avalar to search for us. After he was hired, the Guardians moved to Warfang to help protect the city from Malefor's rising forces. When we were awakened, Cynder and I defeated Malefor and…..well."

"Saved the world," Gavin caught Spyro's modesty and finished the sentence for him.

"Yeah," said Spyro, "Anyways, after the war was over, the moles offered to build the Guardians a Temple in Warfang. As you saw, the Temple here isn't in very good living condition."

Gavin nodded his head as Spyro continued.

"The Guardians didn't accept right away because they found it a bigger priority to rebuild the city. The moles, however, insisted by saying that it was the least they could do in return for their help. Eventually, they convinced the Guardians and construction began. The Guardians, in return, have done everything in their ability to help rebuild the city. I think they would have helped either way, but with the moles building them a new Temple, I think they've tried to do even more."

"So they're just going to leave this Temple to nature?" Gavin asked at the end of Spyro's tale.

"I'm not entirely for sure," the dragon answered honestly, "Before we left for our vacation I overheard Terrador talking with some of the lead architects in Warfang about renovating the Temple here in the swamp. So far, no construction has taken place."

Gavin thought a moment, "Maybe they've scheduled it for a later time," he said.

"Maybe," Spyro said with a shrug.

The three continued on their way to the beach where they were to rendezvous with Cynder and the Guardian. Gavin wondered who would come. Terrador maybe? Gavin always thought of Terrador as the muscle of the group. He didn't mean any offense to the other Guardians or even Terrador himself if it were to be taken the wrong way. That was just his opinion. Then again, it probably wouldn't take much for any of the Guardians to fly him to Warfang. He was sure that the other two could easily carry him too. Gavin figured the question would be answered when they met at the beach.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Wow, Cynder can fly fast, no? She's already arrived at the Valley of Avalar, and it's only mid-day! Gavin, Spyro, and Sparx seem to be getting along fairly well. I understand that this chapter was kind of slow, it explained a little, but it was **_**kind**_** of slow. There are going to be chapters like that. They help to keep the story flowing while still making sense. Stick with me. :)**


	10. Chapter 8: Human? Humans Don't Exist

Chapter 8: Human? Humans Don't Exist

The city of Warfang was being repaired quickly, but not to the point of bad architecture. It had been nearly two months since the city had been attacked by Malefor's forces. The moles and dragons, along with the, now, three Guardians, had been busy with rebuilding the dragon city, and three fourths of the destruction had already been cleaned up and built over. With the moles being such great architects and the dragons being such great help, one could hardly tell that anywhere in the city, besides the one fourth that was still being rebuilt, had been destroyed.

Terrador, the Earth Guardian, listened to one of the lead architects of the rebuilding operations as he gave the green, muscled dragon instructions.

"This metal here," said the mole, with what would be considered a French accent, indicating the large amount of metal that was stacked on top of a large wooden pallet, "needs to be taken to the blacksmith on the south end of the city that is yet to be rebuilt. Leave it there with your friend Cyril as he is helping the blacksmith with cooling the hot metal as he forms the many materials we've asked him to."

"It will be done," Terrador said in his deep baritone voice as he grabbed the chain that was attached to all four ends of the pallet.

He lifted the metal into the air and took off in the direction of the blacksmith. As he flew, Terrador looked at the repaired parts of the city. It was quite amazing at how fast it had been repaired. Given to consideration the fact that the moles had built a new Guardian Temple, they were making great time.

Volteer, the Electricity Guardian, flew past with several scrolls, blueprints, schedules, and documents to the various city wide operations and buildings that were planned to be built.

"Quite another hard working, progressive, and industrious day," the lighting tongued dragon said quickly as he passed by.

Terrador sat the pallet down just outside the blacksmith's where a sooty Cyril, the Ice Guardian, was waiting.

"Ah, another shipment," the icy blue dragon said. He stood up and pushed the pallet of metal through the blacksmith's large door. It moved along quite easily as Cyril had made an ice path leading into the blacksmith's.

Once the metal was inside, the ice dragon walked back out and stood in front of Terrador.

"It's rather hot in there," he said with what we consider a British accent. "I don't think blacksmithing would be a good employment for ice dragons. However, the blacksmith has made his point that I have been such a great help in speeding up his work. I suppose that, as long as I can step outside every now and then to cool down, it's all right."

Terrador looked to his fellow Guardian, "You know, I think I've heard about some blacksmiths of the past who were ice dragons."

Cyril said, "Hmm….you might have to find where you heard that from for me. I'd like to know how they managed to survive this heat."

"It can't be that bad," Terrador pointed out.

"I suppose it isn't, but I don't think that I, at the very least, would be comfortable working a blacksmith's job every day. Not only is it hot, but the soot gets everywhere," Cyril replied as he tried scraping some soot from his scales.

He was called in by the blacksmith to cool down some more material.

"Back to work then," the ice dragon stated as he walked into the blacksmith's.

* * *

Volteer had delivered the blueprints to another one of the leading architects and was making one more trip to collect the last few. The district that was now under repair was the Market District. The moles clearly planned to rebuild and add many shops, as there were blueprints for various different stores. They also seemed to plan on rebuilding the main plaza as it had been before, so that any vendor that didn't own their own shop or were from out of the city could set up their stand and try to sell their merchandise.

As Volteer flew to pick up the blueprints, he spotted a young, black dragoness headed towards him.

"Cynder, you've returned from your vacation. I trust that you had a grand, fair, peaceful, tranquil time," he said with a smile.

Cynder nodded her head, "Yes, you, Terrador, and Cyril were right. The vacation was something we needed."

Volteer nodded his head, "Excellent, terrific, great!" he exclaimed. The electric dragon then realized that Spyro and Sparx were not with Cynder. "Where are the other two?" He asked.

"Well," Cynder began, "on our way back we decided to stop in the swamp and say 'hi' to Spyro's parents. While we were there, we ran into someone."

Volteer looked to Cynder, "A new friend?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. His name is Gavin, he's, what he calls, a human being."

Volteer stopped a second, "Did you say human being?"

Cynder nodded and answered, "Yes, is there something wrong?"

"Well," Volteer said, "It's just that, humans are creatures of fiction, fantasy, make believe, myth. They don't exist."

Cynder looked to Volteer in confusion, "Then what is the creature that Spyro and Sparx are with?"

Volteer was puzzled, "I think it would be good, if not best, if we gathered the other two Guardians. We'll discuss it then. Go to the blacksmith on the south side of the, now being rebuilt, Market District and tell Cyril to meet us at the Temple. I'll get Terrador. This is quite an intriguing, stunning, surprising scenario."

The two dragons split, heading to gather the two other Guardians so that they could decide what to do about this "human being" that was with Spyro in the swamp.

A few minutes later, four dragons were gathered outside the steps of the newly built Guardian Temple.

"So, why is it you've gathered us?" Cyril asked Cynder and Volteer.

"Well," Volteer began, "Cynder has claimed that she and Spyro have found a…a…..um….."

"Human being is what he calls himself," Cynder finished Volteer's sentence.

"Rubbish," Cyril was quick to reply, "humans are only creatures of stories, mostly dark ones at that. They do not exist and are made up for simply keeping the young from wandering into the woods."

Cynder said, "Then what is Gavin, the creature who is with Spyro right now. He said that he was a human being, and he doesn't look like any ape I've seen before, and believe me, I would know."

Cynder was referring to the time of her past when she had been general of Malefor's forces. Although she had been controlled during that time, she could still remember many of the things that she had done. She also remembered that most of Malefor's forces were made up of apes at the time. She did not remember any ape looking like Gavin. Although she did not enjoy these memories, it was one way, she saw, that she could get her point across on this subject.

The group was silent for a moment, all in their thoughts trying to pick apart what Cynder was saying.

"Well you've certainly found someone," Terrador said, "whether Gavin is a human or not is beside the fact. If you saw him, and Spyro is with him, there are two possibilities. One being that what you say is true, the other being that your "friend" is not who he says he is."

Cynder looked at Terrador intensely, but not in a disrespecting manner. "Then who would he be?" she questioned.

"That I am not sure of," Terrador said, "the only way we can be sure is if we meet him ourselves."

"So, you'll come and get him?" Cynder asked.

"No," Terrador replied, "Cyril and I will stay in Warfang and continue helping with city repairs. Volteer,"

Volteer's attention focused from his thoughts of this "Gavin" to Terrador, "Yes?" he said.

"Do you have any more work to do after you deliver the rest of the papers?"

Volteer thought a minute, "No, although I'm sure I would be given more work, the moles have currently asked me of nothing after delivering the rest of the documents, blueprints, and schedules."

"Good," Terrador said, "Cynder, help Volteer with the rest of what needs delivered. Afterwards, you two will go and bring this "human" back here."

Cynder and Volteer took off to gather the mole's delivery, Cyril went back to the blacksmith's to continue helping with cooling the hot materials, and Terrador went to help with lifting the heavy resources for the moles. After Cynder and Volteer delivered the papers, they would head to the beach to meet Spyro, Sparx, and Gavin, who, supposedly, did not exist.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, in this world, humans are an element of imagination. However, the Guardians have agreed to send Volteer, our lighting tongued electricity dragon, with Cynder to pick Gavin up. What will they do after he's brought to the Temple? Stick with me, and we will find out.**


	11. Chapter 9: Camping with a Dragon and Fly

Chapter 9: Camping with a Dragon and Fly

_Boing…..boing…boing….._What in the world, or rather, this world?

Gavin turned his eyes from the natural path he and Spyro were walking on to the dense, swampy foliage around him. It had stopped raining a little while ago. All the rain had done was flood a few pools here and there and wet the earth once more. The human, dragon, and dragonfly had had no problems with getting around or through the enlarged pools of water. There had even been one that Gavin had swung across on a vine. It had been fun, even though he had landed on his face, dirtying his glasses. After the boy had picked himself up and cleaned his glasses, Spyro made a statement of how he had looked even more like a hairless monkey when he had swung. The whole trio had laughed.

Now they were on a natural path. Spyro had just landed a few minutes before, after checking their distance from the beach. They were close, but …_boing …boing …boing …._what was that noise? Gavin looked to Spyro questioningly.

"It sounds like there's a frogweed nearby. No worries, they're only dangerous to dragonflies and other insects, unless you provoke them."

Gavin looked back into the direction he had last heard the _boinging_ sound of the frogweed.

These creatures had made an appearance in "A New Beginning" and their cousins, toadweed, had made an appearance in "Eternal Night". They had been silly, weak enemies for the beginning of the games. The game developers had gotten it right that they made a slight _boing _sound every time they moved.

Gavin looked more intently into the swamp, hoping that he could catch a glimpse of one of these goofy creatures. He got what he wished for, a frogweed hopped onto the path, made a slight groaning sound that sounded like a growling "Ohhh," and then hopped back off of the trail.

The boy smiled, these funny looking creatures were plants that resembled upright frogs. They were about up to his chest in height, had no eyes, a head that looked like a frog's, a thick planty sack for a body, three longish "fingers" that stuck out on either side of their upper body, and they liked to hop around and root themselves in the earth, leaving only their heads showing.

Soon the _boinging _sound of the frogweed was replaced, again, with the other noises of the swamp as the trio grew closer to the beach, and farther away from that particular plant….animal…..thing.

* * *

Volteer shot through the sky as Cynder flew behind him, using her wind element to speed them along.

"This is quite an exciting, exhilarating, and adrenaline pumping ride! I have never moved at these velocities before," the electric tongued dragon shouted back to Cynder.

The dragoness smiled and yelled up through the wind, "I felt the same way on my way to Warfang. Make sure you only tilt your wings slightly. If you move them like you usually do, at these speeds, your result will be a lot more than what you want."

Volteer just barely heard Cynder's advice, and decided to experiment. He tilted his wings down about two degrees and slowly began to descend. Cynder mimicked the electric dragon's movements so he wouldn't fall out of the wind tunnel and shoot behind her. The yellow, orange dragon with blue horns now tilted his wings up ever so slightly, slowly beginning to ascend. Cynder copied the movement.

Volteer chuckled, "It's quite amazing we can even hear each other," he yelled over his shoulder as he leveled out. "At the rate we are moving, one would think that the sound would maneuver right over our ears."

Cynder called up to the Electricity Guardian, "Maybe it's because we're both moving at the same speed."

"Yes," Volteer agreed, "or it could have something to do with it being one of your elements moving us at these speeds."

Cynder thought about that, it made sense.

Several minutes passed by as the two dragons blasted through the sky. Finally, Volteer began to notice that they were slowing down. He looked back to the black dragoness behind him.

"I'm getting tired," she said as their speed declined to a more casual pace.

"That would be expected to happen," Volteer said.

The sun was growing nearer and nearer to setting.

"I think we should find somewhere to stay the night. We'll rendezvous and meet up with Spyro and the other two tomorrow. Follow me."

The electric dragon flew down towards a nearby island. It was a small, tropical sort with palm trees growing on its beach where the two landed. The Guardian and female dragon found a spot to lie down within the tree line. Both made sure that they weren't under any coconuts. Even for a dragon, a falling coconut would hurt. Usually it wouldn't kill a dragon, but it would still hurt.

* * *

Gavin, Spyro, and Sparx were, for the most part, at the beach. They could see a break in the trees right in front of them, with the large expanse of water lying beyond. Gavin looked to his purple and glowing companions.

"Ever raced a human before?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

Both dragonfly and dragon shook their head.

"Well," said the human boy, "those answers are about to change."

Gavin broke into a full sprint, heading towards the beach. Spyro smiled and took wing easily flying over the human's head and setting foot on the beach long before the human. Gavin slowed down in defeat and covered the rest of the ground between him and the beach at a run. When he touched foot on the beach, he bent over and breathed to rebuild his stamina.

"Beat you," the purple dragon said with a smile on his face.

Gavin smirked and slightly chuckled. "Yeah," he said, "you beat _me_, but I wasn't the only other racer."

Spyro had a confused look on his face as Sparx flew up from behind his head.

"Still need to lose a few more pounds before you can beat me, big boy," he bragged.

"Aw, Sparx," the purple dragon said with a laugh. His little dragonfly brother was pretty fast.

"I bet you the results would have been different if Cynder was here," Gavin stated.

"Come on," Sparx said, "you don't seriously think I could be beaten by a chick. I can do circles around her."

Spyro looked to the dragonfly, "I don't know, Sparx. Cynder does have the element of wind. Did you see how fast she flew from the Guardian Temple?"

The golden dragonfly crossed his arms and sucked in his lips. He had just eaten his words.

Gavin continued smiling and stood up, surveying the beach. It was clean with blue water rolling in and out. The sun set on the horizon, silhouetting the nearby islands and casting an orange glow onto the dark blue water.

"Looks just like something out of a painting," the boy remarked.

Spyro took in the scene, "Yeah, it's beautiful," he said.

The three stood there, enjoying the view.

"We should set up camp. The others should be here at least by midday tomorrow," Spyro said.

A quiet gurgling sound came from behind him. He turned his head towards the human.

"Sorry," Gavin said, "I think lunch is dying off."

"That's okay," said the purple dragon, "go and find some dry wood to burn. I'll go and see what I can find to eat."

Spyro disappeared back into the swamp in search of dinner. Sparx followed, leaving Gavin to look for some fire wood. The thirteen-year-old surveyed where the beach met the swamp. Branches of all shapes and sizes lay scattered along that dividing line. He looked to the branch he had been using as a walking stick ever since he tripped over it in the swamp.

"One branch down, a pile to go," the boy said to himself as he began collecting firewood.

He stuck large branches under his arms, small twigs under his chin, and filled his hands with small to medium sized sticks. Once he had as much as he could carry, and looked a bit like a tree monster, he walked a good distance from the tree line and found a spot where the fire wouldn't ignite the swamp and the tide wouldn't extinguish the flames. He made a small pile and quickly went to gather more. Soon he had a medium sized, unlit campfire.

Spyro hadn't returned yet. So the boy, wanting to add on to their campfire, went searching for some stones. He thought for sure he had seen a few reflecting the sunset near the water. Gavin walked close enough for the tide to begin wetting his flip flops. He walked the beach one way, not going too far away from the little camping area. He found a few large stones sinking into the sand and stuck them into his pockets. He then walked the other way across the beach.

After walking a bit this way he found a good sized stream flowing into the swamp. He had hit the rock jackpot. The stream was bedded with them. Gavin picked up as many rocks as his pockets and arms could carry and hurried back to the pile of wood. With the rocks, he ringed the fire, moved some branches that were sticking out to the inside of the rocky boundary, and stepped back to admire his work.

They now had an amateur camp fire. Gavin thought it an amateur camp fire because he wasn't in cub scouts. He had just taken on the idea from movies and whatnot. Satisfied with his work, and with a few stones left over, the human being walked back into the tide of the beach. When he was close enough that the water rolled over his toes, he tried his best to skip the remaining stones. He failed the first four and threw the fifth and final stone, only then did he realize that moving water wasn't any good for skipping stones. Gavin laughed at himself. He didn't try skipping stones often anyways.

The human boy returned to the camp fire. The purple dragon still wasn't back. Gavin didn't know how much longer Spyro would be. So, wanting to add one more thing to their little camp, Gavin walked a bit deeper into the swamp in search of his finishing touch. He found it, a log big enough for him to sit on. The boy maneuvered around the log and pushed and grunted it all the way to the camp. It took him some time, but he managed to get it where he wanted.

Although he wasn't for sure if Spyro would use it, Gavin wanted to be fair and went to find another log. A few minutes later, he had rolled the other log to the opposite side of the first.

"I should have rolled the first one," Gavin chuckled to himself.

The boy sat down on the log facing the unlit fire and water. He watched the sunset as it slipped under the horizon, allowing the moon and stars to appear, and, while waiting for Spyro to return with what dinner he would find, disappeared into his thoughts.

* * *

**Author's Notes: What do you think Spyro's going to find for dinner? What kind of food can you find in a swamp like this? Go to the next chapter, and let's find out.**


	12. Chapter 10: Traveling

Chapter 10: Traveling

Gavin yawned as he opened his eyes. The night before, Spyro had returned with a fair amount of food. The purple dragon had managed to find some meat, he wouldn't tell what it was and had already skinned and cut it into chunks, disallowing the boy to identify what the dragon was bringing for dinner. Other than that, he had managed to find a few roots and had also brought back a banana and fire fruit. Gavin couldn't help but give a sighing chuckle as he was given the banana.

"Keep giving me bananas and I might actually turn into an ape!" he had joked.

They had all laughed light heartedly.

The meat had been cooked rare over the fire, and eaten soon afterwards.

When the two had finished their meal, Sparx had eaten a few of those butterflies that he had learned were tasty during "Eternal Night" while Spyro was gathering his and Gavin's dinner, Spyro had asked, "Can you guess what it was?"

The boy had shaken his head, "Although it tasted kind of like a chicken, beef mix, I have no idea what it was."

"Swamp rat," Spyro answered simply.

Gavin sat there a second, processing what the dragon had just told him he had eaten.

"Well," he said, lifting his eyebrows, "good thing you waited 'till after I had eaten to tell me that."

Spyro smiled.

After this little secret was exposed, the group had laid in the sand and stargazed for a little while before falling asleep.

Gavin now stood up, sand falling out of his clothes. He brushed what was left off and shook his shirt a bit. Although sand was fairly comfortable, it left you itchy. The boy walked over to the water and knelt down in it, yawning while he waited for the tide to come in and wake him up. It didn't take long. He had walked too far into the water's course and was roughly knocked over by the force of the tide. He picked himself up, coughing and sputtering the salty water from his mouth, wondering what had given him the idea to do that, and walked back out of the water onto the beach, wide awake.

The sun was just rising over the horizon. The boy realized that he could have slept a little longer, as Spyro and Sparx were still asleep. His sleepy mind had figured that he would probably have to start waking up early in this world. Then again, that fan fiction he had read could have gotten the sleeping times of the people of this world wrong. Gavin sat down and watched the rising sun, waiting to see when the other two would get up.

The fan fictions had gotten it right, or it was just a coincidence. As soon as the sun's bottom curve rose over the horizon, Spyro stirred. The purple dragon blinked open his eyes, lifted his head up, and yawned. He saw that Gavin was awake.

"Good morning," he said groggily.

"Good morning," the boy replied.

Spyro laid in the sand for a few more minutes, waking up. Finally he realized that the human boy beside him was sopping wet.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I decided to give myself a quick wake up. I got a little too far out into the tide."

"Oh," was Spyro's simple reply.

The dragon stood up and shook the sand that had built up in his scales, yawning a second time.

* * *

_Slunk. _Cynder was awakened to the sound of a coconut falling into the sand. She opened her eyes and saw a small, brown mound lying maybe five yards from her. The dragoness sat up and yawned. Volteer was sitting on the beach with four coconut halves lying beside him, his back facing Cynder. She stood up and began walking towards the electric dragon just as he turned around.

"Oh, I was just about to wake you, but it seems you've already awaken. I cut two large coconuts that I found for breakfast."

"Thanks," Cynder said as she sat down beside Volteer and began drinking the coconut milk.

"It was no problem, trial, or challenge at all," Volteer said, "they were both quite easy to find, one of them actually fell on my head. Guess I didn't search and analyze the trees above me well enough."

They sat there as Cynder finished her little breakfast.

When she was done, she stood up and stretched while saying, "We should probably get going. If we move now, we should make it to the beach by mid-day."

"Why, I concur to the most," Volteer replied as they lifted off, Cynder, once again, using her element to make them shoot through the air.

When it was just passed mid-day, the black dragoness and yellow, orange electric dragon landed on the beach near a burnt out fire pit.

"It appears our friends made themselves at home, complacent, and comfortable. I wonder where they are," Volteer said.

The two looked around the beach, both noticing that there were several trails leading in and out of the swamp.

"Looks like they got busy with something, but what?" Cynder wondered aloud.

Her question was soon answered as a creature emerged from the swamp and stood behind a tree. Seemingly hiding from something still within. It was a creature that stood upright, had blonde hair that was now matted and scruffy, wore clothes, and had something over his eyes. He hadn't noticed the two dragons standing near their fire pit.

"Is that the human?" Volteer asked.

"Yes," answered Cynder, "That's Gavin."

"He is quite an interesting, remarkable, question raising creature," Volteer inquired.

The human, having heard them talk, turned around and faced Volteer and Cynder. He waved and turned back to the swamp.

Cupping his hands to his mouth, he yelled, "Game over! They're here!"

Gavin then turned around and walked towards the two. Spyro soon flew out of the swamp with Sparx.

"The Electricity Guardian, Volteer," Gavin said, "It's amazing to actually meet you."

"And you as well," Volteer replied, "it's actually quite amazing, spectacular, and wondrous that your kind even exist."

"What do you mean?" Gavin asked.

It wasn't exactly the question, but the way Volteer had worded it that raised a red flag. He had said "your kind," as if he had heard of humans before.

"Well," Volteer began, "you're a creature of fantasy, myth, legend. You're not supposed to actually exist."

A mixture of amazement and wonder filled the boy's eyes.

"So, like dragons in my world, humans are fantasy in this one," he stated in wonder.

"An intriguing fact from your world," said Volteer, "What exactly is your world like?"

Gavin looked at the electric dragon, "I will answer that question, but not here. I think it would be best if they were answered when we get to the other Guardians. I think they'd like to know too."

"Yes, yes, of course," Volteer said while shaking his head, "and that is the whole reason I am here, to take you to the Temple in Warfang. It's quite an elegant, extravagant, exquisite place the moles built for us, even though it was unnecessary."

"You can tell me all about it on our way there. The sun is already beginning to curve downwards. By what I hear, and judging by how long it took Cynder to bring you here, we have a long way to the Temple and should probably get going."

Volteer nodded, "Yes, you're right. Sorry and apologies. Sometimes, you'll find, I have trouble knowing when to shut up and clamp it."

Volteer laid down so Gavin could climb onto his back.

"Sit between my wings and hold on around my neck," said the dragon.

Soon they were off. Cynder didn't use her element right away. They wanted Gavin to get the hang of holding on beforehand. The boy was having the thrill of a lifetime. He felt like _Eragon_ from Christopher Paolini's _Eragon_. Riding on the back of a dragon was nothing like riding on the back of a horse, which Gavin had never really done. Maybe a pony ride at the fair. You know, the one where there are about eight ponies hitched to a post and they walk around in circles. Of course, if Gavin had even ever done that, it was a while back in his life when he was younger.

With a horse, you feel every little bump as its hooves dig into the ground. With a dragon, you hardly know that you are moving unless you hit turbulence. The only other give aways is the world flowing past you, the wind in your ears, and the occasional wing beat as you glide through the sky.

After a few minutes, Volteer called to the human on his back, "Do you think you're able to hold on well enough for us to speed up and accelerate?"

Gavin answered, "Yes, let's get to Warfang."

Volteer nodded to Cynder. She fell behind a bit and manipulated the wind. Gavin hugged Volteer's neck even tighter, hoping that he wouldn't choke the Electricity Guardian as their speed increased by a grand amount.

"WHAA HA!" the human screamed over the wind in exhilaration.

When night began to fall, the group camped in a forest. In the morning, they ate a quick breakfast and quickly continued on with their journey to Warfang, arriving there at dusk that day.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Swamp rat, yikes. Wonder if they really taste like a chicken, beef mix. I don't actually know as I have never had swamp rat...that I know of. Anyways, the next chapter will finally be in Warfang. Read on.**


	13. Chapter 11: The City of Warfang

Chapter 11: The City of Warfang

The City of Warfang. The one word that came to mind as Gavin walked through the city's enormous gates was, wow. Gavin had jumped off of Volteer's back and now walked beside the electricity dragon; Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder followed close behind.

"There's no way the game developers were able to put this city's magnificence into the game," the boy thought aloud.

"Pardon me?" Volteer asked, confused.

"Later," Gavin answered.

The City of Warfang was awe striking in person. The city walls were huge. Gavin had to crane his neck just to see the top. It could be compared to the Great Wall of China, times about five. He supposed that, since dragons could fly, the guards would need to be able to see any attackers before they could fly over. The wall's sheer size greatly discouraged any attempt to climb over. The gates were as big as the walls, it looked like they had walk ways on top of them so, when they were closed, any guards posted could walk across instead of going clear around to get to the other side. There was, however, something that the games had interpreted fairly accurate, the dragon mural on the gate was the same, although, a lot bigger and more elegant in person.

As the group walked through this giant entryway, Gavin was met with the rest of the city. It was incredible. The buildings were elegantly constructed masonry with white, red, and brown stonework. All the buildings had large double doors for entry; they had to be big enough for a dragon. There were windows, some big and arched, others your basic square, but there was no glass, instead, shutters were placed to open and close the windows. Everywhere Gavin looked he was met with more beautiful sights of the city. One way to describe it was like being in the middle of a medieval kingdom. Of course, this city was not built by the hands of men. It was built by moles. Hard to believe? Not if you knew what the moles of this world were like.

Unlike the tiny underground dwelling creatures of our world, the moles here stood at about the height of half a man, their bodies being scaled accordingly. They still had large hands or paws…..whatever you'd like to call them, and poor eyesight. However, the moles of this world wore goggle like glasses over their eyes, allowing them to see better, and were great architects; and yes, they did wear clothes.

The group continued through the city. They didn't meet too many of the city's inhabitants because everyone was settling down inside of their homes for the night. The people they did see, however, gave behavior that made Gavin feel awkward. Every dragon they passed stared at the human, some with wide, curious eyes, others with dark, fearful expressions.

Gavin noticed this and looked to Volteer, "What exactly are those human stories about?" he asked.

Volteer sighed, "I was hoping we would be able to avoid and circumvent telling you the exact stories, however, it appears that it is inevitable and meant to happen. You have assumed right and are receiving these looks because of the stories and that you are, in fact, a human. You do match the description of a human quite well. We will tell you when we get to the Temple, it's not too far now."

The group continued on, Gavin looking, but not staring, at all the other citizens of the city. The moles seemed to not care that he was there, although they looked at him with curiosity, they would only take a second and then continue on with their work. It appeared that they were in the middle of some sort of city project. When Gavin asked what was going on, he was answered with a simple, "City repairs." Of course, Malefor's forces had attacked the city. A good amount of it had been destroyed during the war.

They moved deeper into Warfang, growing closer to the Temple. Gavin now began to notice that young dragons were around, but he only caught small glimpses of them. No sooner did the group pass by that the children would run to their parents. Some hid behind their parents while others stood under them, peering out between their forelegs with fearful eyes.

The boy thought that he had even heard one of them cry, "I'm sorry, mommy. I promise that I will never tell a lie again. Please, just don't let him take me away."

Gavin was beginning to get the feeling that the stories humans were in, weren't exactly happily ever afters.

The human walked with the group the rest of the way to the Temple with his head down. Him looking at the other dragons seemed to only increase their fear. He tried his best not to look anything like a threat. He didn't want to scare anyone, especially young children.

Finally they reached their destination. Gavin looked up from the ground to the Guardian Temple of Warfang. The exterior was terrific. Polished stone steps led up to a large, arched double door that was attached to a huge, rectangular building with a domed top placed in the middle of the roof. It was a full, half sphere dome. Not a pointed, onion dome like the Taj Mahal, a half sphere. Kind of like an observatory, but with no hole for a telescope. The building had tall, large, arched, open windows with shutters on the outside; allowing light into the Temple's rooms.

They entered the Temple. The interior was just as amazing as the exterior, if not more. The room they first entered was a near exact replica of the Room of the Pool of Visions inside the Temple in the swamp. Gavin supposed that this was more of an honor thing. To the extent of his knowledge, none of the other Guardians could see into the future. From this room there were three doors, just like in the Temple in the swamp. The doors were large and circular, but instead of being made of stone and having glowing center circles, they were double doors made of wood with circled iron handles halfway up the door.

Gavin couldn't see what was beyond the forward and left doors because they were closed. However, the door to the right had both its double doors swung open, allowing the boy to see inside. It was obviously a library. There were many shelves with many books stacked on them. Gavin was sure that, if he was given permission, he would be browsing in there. That would have to wait for later though. The Earth and Ice Guardians were already waiting for them at the Pool of Visions. When the group made it into the Temple, the door, which was double hinged, shutting behind them, the two dragons stared at the human who was supposed to only be an element of fantasy.

The boy gave a sheepish wave. "Hi," he said.

"Amazing," Cyril exclaimed, "he matches the description of humans almost to the letter. Though, he's a little shorter than interpreted."

Terrador just stared, a bit suspiciously. Gavin could see the wheels of his mind turning.

Volteer sat down on the opposite side of Terrador as Cyril. Spyro sat on the left side of the Pool of Visions, nearer Volteer; and Cynder to the right, nearer Cyril. Gavin, not knowing exactly what to do, just stood near the door, waiting for someone to say something else.

"Well, don't just stand there," Terrador said in his deep baritone voice, "come and take the spot between Spyro and Cynder."

The two young dragons had sat farther apart so that the human could join the circle and tell his tale.

Gavin took the spot, closing the circle around the Pool of Visions, as Cyril asked, "What is your name?"

"Gavin," the boy replied, "Gavin Timothy-Audric Keasler is my full name, but my first name is Gavin."

Terrador said, "Gavin, where are you from?"

The thirteen-year-old sat down, crossing his legs, "Defiance, Ohio of the United States of America," he said, beginning his tale.

He told his whole adventure, beginning from his bike ride, telling how he had been chased by a couple of spiders, been found by Cynder, camped with Spyro and Sparx, ridden on the back of Volteer, and arrived here; at the Guardian Temple in Warfang. He also told the Guardians what Ignitus had said at the Temple in the swamp.

When he ended his tale, the questions pursued. They asked all kinds of things about his world, what is it like? What's a bike? Is the environment of your home hot or cold? Almost all the things that one would expect to be curious about a new world. Gavin tried his best to answer and explain it all.

Finally Cynder said, "I asked you, at the swamp, how you had already known about Spyro and I. You said you would answer it when we got here."

Gavin nodded his head, "Yes I did. I know a bit about this world and the history of the war with Malefor. I know this, because, in my world, it's all a video game."

"Video game?" Spyro asked.

"Basically a fantasy, make believe. All of you! All of this! A simple fantasy in my world! At least, that's what we thought. It turns out, Spyro's tale isn't just a story, it's real! Of course, some things aren't accurate, but still!"

Cyril asked, "You mean to say that our story is in your world, but considered a fantasy?"

"Yes!" Gavin exclaimed, "Kind of amazing isn't it? The story is a trilogy, based around Spyro's story as he learns of his true destiny and ultimately defeats Malefor."

"You mean my whole story is known in your world?"

"Yes," Gavin answered the purple dragon, "it starts off from your birth within the swamp. Not right off your hatching, but a few years after you've grown, during a hide and seek game with your brother Sparx…..well, it really starts with Malefor's forces raiding the Temple in the swamp, but in any case."

"So you know of my whole life?" Spyro asked, stunned.

"Not exactly," Gavin answered, "The story only follows through the events related to the war against Malefor. From you freeing Cynder twice and defeating the Ape King, Gaul, to the two of you defeating Malefor. The story tells of those events through three parts, "A New Beginning", "Eternal Night", and "Dawn of the Dragon", but, like I've said, it's considered a fantasy, just a story."

All was silent for a moment.

Cynder finally asked tentatively, "So, you also know of my past, and the things I did?"

Gavin answered with compassion, "I don't know it all, but I know that your past is a bit dark, and I realize that that's an understatement. I also know that you are _not_ to blame. You were being controlled by Malefor's evil. He captured you as an egg and used you to free him. It wasn't your fault, although you remember it, the _real_ Cynder did not do those things."

Tears formed in Cynder's eyes, but they did not fall, "Thanks for not blaming me," she muttered.

Silence followed. Gavin's story was settling down and trying to make itself comfortable in everyone's mind. It was a lot to take in. Minutes passed with a few questions scattered here and there.

Finally Gavin decided to ask a question of his own, "I've heard that there are stories about humans here, and, when we arrived and walked through Warfang, the looks that others gave me weren't exactly good ones. What, exactly, are the stories about humans about?"

Terrador looked to Gavin and sighed, "You are right, the fantasies that humans are in aren't good ones. The stories are usually dark and usually only told to scare children from wandering off into unwanted places. In the stories, humans are evil, dragon killing beings. Their description matches yours, but they are usually dressed in dark, gleaming metal armor with helmets that have horns. In every story they wield a weapon of sorts. In every story, the dragon character is either killed or never seen again."

Gavin had a stern expression on his face, "So, humans are the bogey monsters, and the stories match the ones of my world. Only, here, they are told from the dragon's point of view, which makes it sound a lot crueler to slay a dragon."

"These stories are told within your world as well?" Volteer questioned.

"Sort of," Gavin answered, "The stories in my world are of knights in shining armor who go out to slay a dragon, either because the dragon is harassing the kingdom, or because he's captured a princess. The stories are more of courage, valor, and adventure. They're not told to scare anyone. The stories from my world sound relative to the ones here. Only, the ones here are from the dragons-of-this-world's point of view. Meaning, they're not killed because they've captured a fair maiden or some other evil reason."

"Well, there are lighter stories that relate to the ones you speak of. Why, one of my favorites is _Acklair and the Human_. Only, the dragon slays the human." Cyril said.

Gavin chuckled, "Well, that seals it even more! I'm guessing that I won't be wandering the city too much."

"Not on your own," Terrador confirmed, "If you do go out into the city, it will be with either one of us, Spyro, or Cynder."

Gavin nodded in understanding. They all sat there a little longer, the dragons letting what the human said sink in, and the human letting what the dragons had said sink in.

Finally, Volteer broke the silence, "It is late. I think that we should all get our rest, especially us Guardians and Spyro. We have a long, hard day of work tomorrow in aiding and helping with city repairs."

Cynder asked, "What about me?"

"You will stay with Gavin and Sparx," Cyril answered, "Although we doubt anyone would break into the Temple to harm him, we must be cautious. Like you've learned, humans aren't considered good creatures."

"Wait! You're going to make me stay with her!?" Sparx complained.

"Come on Sparx," Gavin said, "she helps your brother save the world and you're still on her for trying to kill you?"

"What can I say?" Sparx replied, "I like to complain."

"Follow me, Gavin. I will show you to your room," Terrador said, standing up.

He walked through the double doors forward of the entrance with Gavin behind him. Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx followed behind Gavin while Cyril and Volteer went through the door on the left wall in the Room of the Pool of Visions.

When Gavin made it through the door behind Terrador, he noticed that the statue of Malefor was gone. It was hard not to notice this. A large circle with branching designs was carved into the floor instead. There was a small circle just wide enough for a dragon Spyro's size to fit perfectly on in the middle. Gavin knew from the games that the statue in the swamp would disappear into the ground with a floor like this closing over top of it. It looked as though the floor was the only thing here. The statue was no longer valid. Malefor had turned evil, remember?

The rest of the room was the same circular room as in the swamp, of course, with a few exceptions. The roof above was domed with four dragon designs carved into it. If Gavin was looking at them right, they were the Fire, Ice, Electricity, and Earth Guardians; Ignitus, Cyril, Volteer, and Terrador. There were also four large openings near the peak of the doom to allow light in. There were two doors each on the left and right side of the room with another door flanked by two windows forward the door leading to the Room of the Pool of Visions. The doors were made the same way as the others he had seen, wood and doubled with two ring handles large enough for an elder dragon to grip halfway up and near the crack where the door opened. Cynder walked through the first door to the left while saying good night.

Gavin, Sparx, and the two dragons continued to the second door on the left side of the room.

"This Temple was built with separate dorms. One for the boys, and one for the girls," Terrador explained as they walked through the door and into the boys' dorm hallway.

There were several doors on each side of the hallway.

"Many rooms were built in the case that young dragons came to the Temple for schooling. Although we have not officially decided on it yet, there is a possibility that, in the future, the Temple here might become a bit of a school. I would guess you know why the dorms are separated, or does your world do things differently?"

Gavin looked up and down the hall, "No, our schools do it the same, no purple."

"What?" Spyro said.

"The boys are red and the girls are blue. What happens when you mix those colors? You get purple."

Terrador said with a bit of a chuckle, "Yes, although we do not discourage friends of the opposite gender. We do discourage underage mating. We do trust Spyro and Cynder on this. It's just how the Temple was built. Like I said, in the case that the Temple started schooling."

Gavin nodded in understanding.

Terrador opened the first door to the right, "Here is your room," he said.

Gavin walked into the room and looked around. It was a square room with a large, wide, arched window on the far side that had shutters on the outside. A few empty book shelves lined the right wall and there was what looked like a cross between a mattress and a pillow in the back left corner of the room. It was made like a giant burlap pillow, but wasn't as fluffy. It was a little flatter than a pillow and had rounded edges, like a mattress.

"If your bed is too small, I'm sure we have some bigger ones in storage."

Gavin walked over and laid on, what he was going to call in his head, the "Millow". The bed was a perfect size for him.

"I think it's all right," the boy said as he stood up.

The "Millow" was actually pretty comfortable. It felt like lying on a, well, a giant mattress-like pillow.

"Alright," Terrador said, "a chair will be brought in tomorrow for something else for you to sit on. You have access to the Temple's library. There's not much else you'll be able to do. I'll speak with the moles and see if they can't make you a cloak or something more concealing."

Gavin looked to the Earth Guardian, "Wouldn't that just make me look more suspicious?" he asked.

"It's either that or walk around showing that you're a human and hoping that someone doesn't get aggressive."

Gavin thought for a second, "I think the cloak's a better idea," he said.

"Alright, good night, Gavin."

"Good night, Terrador. Good night, Spyro and Sparx," the boy said while lying back down onto his "Millow".

"Good night," the dragonfly and purple dragon both said at once.

The door shut as everyone else went to their rooms. Gavin took off his glasses and closed his eyes. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit to himself.

"What do ya know?" he said to no one, "I go from Gavin, the kid who has a good amount of friends, to Gavin the human pariah."

The boy laughed a bit at his little scenario, said a bedtime prayer, and soon fell asleep; falling into yet another world, this one, just his imagination.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Alright, we've made it to Warfang, but it looks like exploring will have to wait. A human being walking the streets doesn't sound like it would help the peace. What do you think Gavin, Cynder, and Sparx are going to do tomorrow? Stay with me, and find out.**

**P.S. Anyone else think a "millow" would be a cool bed? :D**


	14. Chapter 12: Tests and Roses

Chapter 12: Tests and Roses

"Hey. Hey. Hellloo? Hey." Gavin was pulled from his dreams by the sound of Sparx's voice and a slight poking on his face. He slowly lifted an eyelid.

"You've gotta get up," the dragonfly said, "The sun's been up for a few hours now. Spyro and the Guardians have already left. It's just you, me, and Cynder."

Gavin stretched, causing the dragonfly to fly backwards a bit.

"Well good morning to you too."

"Sorry," Gavin said, "didn't mean to be mean."

"It's okay," Sparx said, "come and eat breakfast."

The dragonfly flew out of Gavin's window. He went back into the Temple through another one leading into the room with the domed roof.

Gavin stood up and stretched his legs. He yawned, bent over, and picked up his glasses. He wondered what was for breakfast, hopefully not another banana. Gavin didn't want to complain, but he'd like to try some other foods of this world. The boy walked through his door and into the hallway. From there he went through the other door and into the main room.

Cynder lay within the circle, a fruit Gavin didn't recognize sat a few feet from her. It was a smaller blue fruit with light blue streaks.

"Good morning," said the boy.

"Good morning," Cynder said back, "there's breakfast."

Gavin walked over and sat down. He reached for the fruit, and a black shadow formed over it, shielding it from his grasp. Gavin pulled his hand away, the shadow disappeared. He looked to Cynder, she stared back, no expression in her eyes. Gavin went for the fruit again, and again a shadow formed over it. He tried picking it up with the shadow, but to no avail. Gavin returned his eyes to Cynder, raising an eyebrow.

"Terrador asked me to test you in certain ways," she said.

"And why's that?" Gavin asked.

"He said that he'd tell us all when they returned from helping with city repairs. This is just something to help wake you up."

"Nothing like a mind game to fully wake up the brain," Gavin said with a smile on his face. He kind of liked puzzles.

The boy looked at the fruit and thought a minute. He tried grabbing it with his other hand. Still, a shadow formed and held the fruit to the ground. He pulled away and tried using both hands at once. A shadow still blocked his hands. He tried poking it with a finger, two fingers, three, four. A shadow protected the fruit each time. The boy tried using the back of his hands to pick the fruit up. Nope, that didn't work. He sat and thought a minute, an idea coming to mind. He slipped his right foot out of its flip flop and nudged the fruit. It rolled a bit without a shadow appearing. Gavin smiled, he thought he had it figured out. He stood up and slipped his other foot out of its flip flop. He got the fruit between his feet, squeezed it between his ankles, and popped it up like a ball.

He didn't kick it up high enough, but quickly bent down and caught it. No shadow stopped him. Gavin held the berry up, gave a quick bow, and took a bite. Instantly, he regretted that bite. Once he chewed and swallowed the fruit, he grew very cold and received an instant brain freeze. One that was bad enough for him to fall onto his butt in disorientation.

"Woa," Gavin said dazed and shivering, "may I take a guess at what this might be called?"

"It's an ice berry," Cynder laughed, "and your first lesson. The foods of this world can be dangerous. Make sure you know what you're about to eat. Sometimes you might even be able to use food to your advantage, as long as your victim isn't as well educated about the particular food."

Gavin shook the brain freeze off and looked at the fruit, "Mind if I have breakfast before going into the next lesson?"

"Sorry," Cynder said, "I need something to motivate you."

_Oh, this is going to be fun,_ Gavin thought. "Alright," he sighed, "what do I do with this?" he held up the fruit.

"I'll take care of that," Sparx said, taking the fruit and flying it off to…. somewhere.

"I suppose he's in on your lesson plan," Gavin said.

"Yes, he gets to help with some. Ready for your next lesson?"

"I guess," Gavin said.

Cynder stood up and walked out of the circle. Once her tail passed out of the boundaries, a black shadowy barrier went up around the whole circle, keeping Gavin inside. Gavin rolled onto his back and then onto his feet. He didn't jump up, he rolled.

"This will be to test your reflexes. You can only get hit three times. Are you ready?"

"Ready," Gavin said.

Instantly a shadowy bolt shot from the barrier towards the boy. He dodged it easily, but was hit in the side by another.

"Ow," he said with no expression. It hadn't really hurt. It had just been a surprise.

Two more bolts shot towards him, he ducked, and they sailed over his head. He stood up, and was hit in the back.

"Two," he said, "let's see if I can't get a little faster."

A bolt shot from the boundary in front of him, with three more rapidly incoming from other directions. Gavin saw all of them before they arrived. He side stepped the one in front of him, leaned away from an angled bolt, jumped over one at his feet, and crouched down to let one pass over his head.

Gavin stood up straight feeling pretty good about himself. Another wave came at him, he dodged them all.

"This is pretty easy, once you get the hang of it," he said.

He didn't see it, but Cynder smiled, and things got a little faster. Gavin still dodged the bolts, but a little clumsier now.

"Whoa, I may have spoken too soon."

He ducked one, jumped another, sidestepped that one, and turned his shoulder for the other to pass. He missed the one coming for his feet, and fell onto his face.

The shadow boundary dispersed. Cynder walked back into the circle and sat down as the boy picked himself up.

He brushed off a bit and said, "How'd I do?"

"You survived long enough for things to speed up. I'd say okay."

"I failed the first test, and got an okay for my second. I think I need to pick things up a bit."

Sparx flew up to the boy, "Hey Gavin,"

"Yes?"

"Getting hungry?"

"A bit," the boy answered. He was then knocked off of his feet by another shadow.

"Ouch, what was that for?" he asked a little annoyed.

"It wouldn't be fair if I told you, but here's a hint. Pay attention," said Cynder in a kind mentoring tone.

Gavin stood up, "Okay, what's our next lesson of the day?"

A shadow dummy appeared in front of the boy. It looked like a baboon the same size as Gavin, only it was made of shadows.

"I need to see how you are in combat, this is your opponent," explained the dragoness.

Gavin took a fighting stance. He turned his body with his left foot forward and his fists raised. He had his right hand pulled back with his left hand out.

"Don't get your expectations high," he said, "I've never been in a real fight."

Cynder stepped out of the circle again, and again, a shadowy boundary went up around the circle.

"Ready?" she called.

"About as ready as I can be," the boy said. The dummy came alive, mimicking Gavin's stance.

"Monkey see, monkey do," Gavin said, punching at the dummy.

It caught his fist and flipped him. Gavin landed on his back and quickly rolled out of the way as the shadow dropped its knee. The boy popped himself back up off the ground and reentered his stance. The shadow monkey charged at him. Gavin stepped out of the way and stuck his foot out, tripping the dummy.

It hit the ground and pushed right back up, taking a swipe at the boy. He moved out of the way and threw his own punch, catching the fake ape in the jaw. It shook its head. Gavin threw another punch, hitting it on the other side. The dummy screeched and kicked the boy in the gut. Gavin doubled over with an "oof" while holding his stomach. The shadow brought its foot up and hit Gavin right under the chin, laying him out flat on his back. The dummy and barrier disappeared, leaving Gavin lying on the ground.

"Ow," he said, this time out of pain, and sat up.

Cynder walked into the circle.

"Here," she said, tossing him an apple.

Gavin caught it and inspected it. It looked like a regular old red apple. He took a bite, that's just what it was.

"There're two more lessons I've been told to give you. One of them will come later, and the other will progress throughout the day until you complete it."

Gavin finished the apple and handed it to Sparx who took it somewhere. Gavin watched the dragonfly go out the window, and was hit with another shadow, right across the face.

Gavin rubbed his cheek, "I think I might know what one of them is."

Cynder looked to him questioningly.

"It's something like paying attention to everything around me."

The dragoness smiled, "You figured it out, now all you have to do is learn how to do it."

Gavin sat there for a minute, rubbing his wounds.

Finally, he stood up and said, "Well, if that's all for in here, may I go into the library?"

"Sure," Cynder said.

Gavin walked through the door and into the Room of the Pool of Visions. From there he entered the library. He began browsing the books while wondering why he was being tested. He walked past a few shelves, and tripped. A shadow had formed a trip line at his feet.

"Right," the boy said standing up, "pay attention to my surroundings."

He began browsing the books again, a little more cautiously.

A few minutes later, the human boy was sitting against the wall reading a book.

Cynder walked in and looked at the title: "_Dragonkind's Diseases and Remedies_?" she read aloud.

"Yeah," Gavin said, "I thought that it would probably be good to know. In case someone got sick. There's also a chapter in here on dragon roses. Spyro had mentioned something about those to me."

"Dragon roses. Some have good effects, others not so much, depending on your opinion."

"You know about them?" Gavin asked, looking up from the book.

"Yes, I know about a few. How long their effect lasts depends on whether or not you smell them or have eaten them. If I remember right, the white dragon rose will put you to sleep, the yellow will make you terribly sick, green has healing powers, and red will…..well….it will…." Cynder stumbled over how to say it, Gavin didn't push her. "I suppose that one way to put it is, red will increase your desire for activity along the lines of mating..."

Gavin said, "Hm, I wonder if dragon roses work on humans. Not that I necessarily want those effects, I'm just curious. I think that their chapter might be interesting."

Gavin looked back into the book, pressing himself against the wall just a bit so that a shadow could fly over his lap.

"I think I'm learning," he said.

Cynder smiled and walked away.

After reading up to the chapter about dragon roses, Gavin decided to take a break before reading on. He closed the book and tried to stand up, but couldn't. Shadows shackled him to the floor.

"Cynder!" He yelled.

Of course, she didn't come. This was the other test she had spoken off.

"Well," Gavin said to himself, "guess I'll just continue reading."

He opened the book back to the chapter on dragon roses and continued on.

There were two more than what Cynder had mentioned, the book also included possible remedies for shortening or stopping a rose's effect. It said that, if ingested, the rose would last until it passed through the system. If inhaled, it would last until the rose died, or was no longer inhaled. To shorten or stop the white rose's effect, which was sleep, either the rose be moved away if inhaled, or, if ingested, ice water could possibly wake up the one who had eaten it.

For the yellow rose, there was no mentioned remedy, either the rose be moved or passed through the system.

For the red rose, one should distance themselves away from the opposite gender and stay away until the effect wore off. If that was not possible, it said to focus one's thoughts on something specific or busy it with a puzzle of some sort. It also recommended closing one's eyes or to avoid looking at the opposite gender in some way.

Since the green rose's effect was good, there was no given remedy, but it said that the rose had to be eaten for the effect to take effect.

The two roses that Cynder hadn't mentioned were the black rose, which caused one to become invisible. There was no given remedy besides waiting for the effect to wear off. If one wanted to be seen while the effect was active, one would have to drape something over themselves.

The other rose was a light blue one which caused one to glow with a light blue luminosity. Again, no remedy was given. One would have to wait for the effect to wear off. It also said that both roses had to be ingested for them to work. Gavin wondered if the green rose would counter the other roses' effects. The green rose's power was healing. Maybe it was the remedy to the no remedies.

All the roses looked the same besides their color. Their bud looked like a rose from our world, only bigger. They had an "S" shaped stem with two leaves jutting out. The leaves looked kind of like dragon wings. That must have been why they were called dragon roses.

After Gavin finished the chapter, he continued on to the next. As he did so, Sparx flew up to him and began talking about all kinds of things.

"Hey, did the stories of your world mention how I helped Spyro save the llama people?"

Gavin nodded his head.

"Did they say how I found these good tasting butterflies?"

Gavin nodded.

"Did they say how I got the key to unlock the storage cave in the Valley of Avalar, which let Spyro and Cynder get some weights to release the raft to help Meadow?"

Again, Gavin nodded his head. He folded his book and put it down, the dragonfly obviously wanted to talk. The boy couldn't help but wonder if this was another part of the test. Human and dragonfly began conversation. They were exchanging stories, thoughts, jokes, and telling about personal skills.

Cynder, who was sitting behind a bookshelf nearby reading her own book, listened to the conversation that the dragonfly and human were having. She had sent Sparx to see if Gavin would get annoyed by the dragonfly as he read. Obviously, it didn't work and the human boy passed the test. However, Cynder also learned something else about Gavin. He mentioned to Sparx that he had used a bow before. He claimed that he wasn't a master with it, but was okay. Cynder dropped her ear from their talking and continued reading the book in front of her. She also made the shadow shackles around Gavin's feet disappear, he had passed her little patience test.

* * *

**Author's Notes: It appears Gavin is already learning things from this new world. He's even getting taught by Cynder! An ally….rather more than an ally as said before….of Spyro, and one of the main characters of the "Legend of Spyro" trilogy! He's been tested on his patience, reflexes, combat, and seems to have learned of some dragonish diseases and roses. What's next? Is he going to be mentored by one of the Guardians? By Spyro and Cynder themselves? Stay with me, and you'll find out. ;)**


	15. Chapter 13: Piratey Rumors and a Promise

Chapter 13: Piratey Rumors and a Promise

_Clunk, clunk, clunk._ Someone knocked on the Temple's front door. Cynder stood up and walked from the library to the door.

"Come in," she called. One of the double doors' sides opened and two moles entered.

"Sorry to disturb you, Cynder," one said with an accent, "Terrador has sent us to take the human's measurements for his cloak."

Gavin, hearing the conversation, sat his book down, stood up, and walked out of the library and into the Room of the Pool of Visions. When he entered, one of the moles said, "Spectacular," in awe.

"I've been getting reactions like that a lot," said Gavin, "You want to take some measurements?"

"Yes," was the reply.

"Then measure away," the boy said.

The mole's wasted no time. They took their measurements and asked the boy their own questions, some relating to the cloak and measurements, some not.

"Is there any preferences for your cloak?" one of them asked.

"Other than what Terrador told you, just surprise me and make it concealing."

The other mole said, "Alright, that is all we need, we will get to work on it."

"Okay," the boy said as the moles left.

When the door had closed, the human looked to Cynder and Sparx and said, "They seemed like nice guys."

"A lot of the moles are," Cynder said back.

Gavin and Cynder both returned to their books. Sparx ended up starting another conversation with Gavin. Cynder also threw a few more shadows at the human boy. He dodged all but two.

* * *

When the sun was beginning to set, Spyro, Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer returned to the Temple. They also brought along a cheetah who carried a crate. Cynder, Sparx, and Gavin gathered, with everyone, around the Pool of Visions.

"Hunter of Avalar?" the boy said.

"You must be the Gavin I have been hearing about from the Guardians. This is for you," said Hunter, handing Gavin the wooden crate.

Gavin took it and noticed that it was a bit weighty. It wasn't too heavy, but it had weight. The boy sat it down and opened it, revealing a finely crafted cloak. He picked it up, the cloak unfolding as it lifted out of the wooden crate.

It was a plain brown cloak, nothing too fancy. It had medium sized sleeves and a large concealing hood.

"Not bad," Gavin said and, at the request of the others, put it on.

It fit perfectly on him. The moles had been very accurate with the measurements. It covered his feet, and only skimmed the ground. The sleeves hung from his wrists, allowing him to put his hands together and hide them inside the cloak. Gavin flipped up the hood, it was a large hood that fully concealed his face when he turned his head down.

"Not bad at all," Gavin said, taking his hands out of the sleeves and laying the hood onto his shoulders.

Gavin looked back into the crate and noticed that there was more than just the cloak. There was a belt for the cloak, which he quickly grabbed and wrapped around his waist. This was not the only extra bit. Also laying inside the crate were nine more items. There was a pair of metal vambraces and grieves, a metal chest guard and spaulders. There was also a dagger in sheath, a bow, a quiver of arrows, and a brown tunic with matching pants.

"You really kept the craftsmen busy," Gavin said in awe, "but why?"

Terrador was the one to tell the boy, "We understand how young you are and that you have just arrived here in this new world, but there have been reports of sightings of pirates near the Valley of Avalar."

Spyro looked to Terrador, "They wouldn't be the pirates that force their prisoners to fight, would they?"

"I'm afraid so," Terrador said.

During the "Eternal Night", Spyro had been captured by pirates who flew in flying pirate ships and pit their prisoners into sadistic fighting competitions against each other. This is what had sparked that question. Spyro remembered those pirates all too well.

"I thought that I defeated their captains," Spyro said.

"You did," Terrador said gravely, "but it appears that they have found a new captain, one that wields greater power and greater threat."

"Who?" Cynder asked.

"We are not sure," Terrador replied, "We wouldn't be sending you four if we knew that this was just any pirate captian. The Valley of Avalar is perfectly capable of dealing with pirate attacks itself, but, with the knowledge of this new captain possibly being a higher threat, we have decided that you four should go and investigate. If this captain isn't what he's rumored to be, then it will be simple to get rid of him. However, Cyril, Volteer, and I fear that it will not be that easy. Gavin, because you must leave tomorrow, Hunter has agreed to train you while you seek out this captain. As you already know, I had Cynder test you this morning."

Terrador looked to Cynder and asked, "The results?"

Cynder replied, "His reflexes are fair, but his combat needs help. Other than that, he has patience and has learned to be more aware of his environment."

For emphasis, the boy ducked a flying shadow bolt that came from his side.

"Very well," Terrador said, "All of you make sure to get your rest. You will leave tomorrow morning, with Hunter, for the Valley of Avalar."

Gavin quickly threw in a question, "Before we go to bed, I have a question."

"Speak it," Cyril said.

"How did you know that I had the skill to use a bow?"

"One of the moles asked me if I knew of any weapons you could use when they were taking your measurements," Cynder answered Gavin's question, "I told them bow because I heard you tell Sparx that you knew how to use it."

Gavin nodded his head with an, "Oh."

Terrador said, "Since the bow is a ranged weapon, the dagger is for the case of close quarter combat, if it ever comes to that."

"One last thing," the boy said, "why send me? I'm not as strong as a dragon, obviously can't fight all that well, and I don't have an element. I'm a human boy who has only dreamed of doing these things."

"We are sending you," Terrador replied, "because it is a perfect chance for you to get out and learn more of this world. Not to mention the question of: "how will you find your way home if you don't even look?" Spyro, Cynder, and Hunter will be alongside you. If you are attacked, they will be able to protect you."

Terrador then addressed all of them, "Now, go to bed and get some rest. It will be early tomorrow that you head out. Although the cloak is quite concealing, we don't want to risk raising any alarm."

Gavin nodded as he, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx went off to bed.

When the young group was gone, Hunter said, "A human being is within the Guardian Temple of Warfang. Quite amazing. He has not given you any trouble?"

The three dragons shook their heads.

"No," Terrador said, "He is nothing like the humans from the stories. He's lost, but seems to have befriended the other three. He also already knows a bit about this world."

Hunter looked to the earth dragon questioningly, "What do you mean? If he is not of this world, how does he know of it?"

"He says," Cyril answered, "that Spyro's story is in his world. He knows of the war with Malefor."

"It's quite interesting, intriguing, wondrous" Volteer threw in, "He knows of this and also says that there are stories of humans killing dragons in his world too. He claims, however, that they are not dragons like us, and are usually hunted to save a female or town or something like that."

Hunter rubbed his chin in thought, "Hmm, most interesting. I think that my first student is going to be a very interesting one. I am to train and ally with a human being, a creature of fantasy."

"I think he may feel the same way," Volteer said, "dragons are creatures of fantasy in his world. I don't know about cheetahs though. It's quite possible that they could be heard of in his world, then again, maybe they are part of his world as well."

"I will have to ask him," Hunter said, "I should get some rest myself. Good night."

* * *

Gavin had changed into the brown tunic and pants that had come with his cloak, weapons, and armor. The tunic was brown and long sleeved, with a "V" shape cut into the collar. The "V" was laced so that it could be adjusted until comfortable. The pants came above his ankle and also had laces around the waist so that they too could be adjusted to comfort. There had also been dark brown socks under the tunic and pants. They were probably to make the grieves a little more comfortable. All the armor was made out of some sort of metal.

The moles had crafted these items as if they'd crafted for humans before. Then again, it was possible that maybe they had crafted similar items for cheetahs. Either way, Gavin still thought, and was further more shown, that the moles were great craftsmen. The rest of his stuff sat in the crate, the cloak folded over everything else with his old clothes at the bottom of the crate. The only things he had kept on from his American clothes were his glasses and underwear, he wasn't about to go that far, no matter how comfortable the pants were.

The boy had closed the crate and laid his glasses on top of it. He now lay on his bed, thinking of what lay ahead. He was being sent on a mission with Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Hunter to investigate reports of pirate sightings. How cool was that!? The boy, however, couldn't help but wonder if he was ready. He didn't doubt Hunter would be able to train him. Hunter was a hunter after all, and had fought alongside the forces of Warfang. The human just wondered if he was ready mentally for this kind of thing. He had never taken the life of anything bigger than a spider, besides in video games, and, even though he wasn't the biggest fan of spiders, he didn't like killing them. He probably was going too deep, but those little bugs, whether they were spiders or gnats, had a life of their own. Of course, some could bite you and do harm to you, but still.

Gavin stared with a frown on his face. Maybe he wouldn't have to kill anything. The boy smiled. Yeah, maybe he'd have to fight, but wouldn't have to kill. Was he ready for a fight though? Gavin just let the thoughts drop, worrying wasn't going to get him anywhere, or any sleep. A Christian was supposed to give their worries to the Lord anyways. He would find out soon enough whether or not he'd even have to fight. No use in worrying about it. Gavin looked out his window as the first stars began to appear.

"Lord," he said folding his hands, "I ask that you give me strength for tomorrow. I pray that I would understand and use the teachings that Hunter gives me for the best, and that I would be guided into making the right choices. Lord, I pray that I would be guided into helping and protecting my friends and I pray, again, for my friends and family back home. I pray that they would be watched over and protected, and that my disappearance wouldn't take too much of a toll on them. I thank you, Lord, for the blessings I have received and for this day. It's quite amazing what's happening. I may not know what your plan is, Lord, but I trust that it is for the good. Lord, you work in mysterious ways, and you are awesome. Amen." Gavin rolled over, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

_Clink, clunk, click. _Gavin tensed up as he heard a sound in his room. He rolled over and noticed that several pebbles lay on the floor. They hadn't been there when he had fallen asleep. Where had they come from? _Click, click, click._ Several more stones hit the floor. They had come in through the window. Gavin got up from the bed, "Millow", threw on his glasses, and cautiously walked towards the window. He got beamed in the forehead by another pebble, several more flying past and clicking against his room's floor.

"Ow," he said, rubbing his head and looking outside towards the ground.

A dragon, seemingly about Spyro and Cynder's age, stood outside. A small pile of pebbles lay beside him. The dragon was just about to launch another batch of pebbles with his tail, but stopped with a gasp when he saw the human in the window.

"You-you are a human," said the dragon, a touch fearfully.

He was a red color, with dark blue horns and chest. He also had blue spikes around the underside of his jaw, like an iguana.

"And you are a dragon who is up a bit late," said Gavin, still rubbing his forehead.

"It was the only time I could talk to you without being seen," the red dragon shot back. "Sorry for hitting you in the face. I…..just wanted to see."

Gavin held his arms out to his side, then dropped them to the window sill. "I suppose you have questions," he said while rubbing his eyes.

"Just one," the dragon said, "Are the stories true? Are you a-a…" his voice fell quieter, "….a dragon killer?"

Gavin answered with a smile, "Has anyone disappeared lately?"

"Well, uh, yes."

The smile dropped off of Gavin's face, the boy suddenly a bit wider awake, "What? Who?"

"My sister," the dragon replied, "Blizzeara. She disappeared with a friend when they went outside the city walls. I-I haven't seen her, or her friend, since." The dragon looked at his paws and whimpered a bit. He sniffed, "I miss her, she's the only family I have, and is my best friend."

Gavin looked to the young dragon, if he could have, he would have bent over and hugged the red dragon to console him.

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"They were killed when Malefor's forces began to rise. Blizzeara and I are still alive because of them." The dragon sobbed at the memory of his parents dying to protect him and his sister.

"You're an orphan?" Gavin asked.

"Yes," answered the dragon, who suddenly seemed more of a poorer sight, "Some other kind dragons help to watch over and feed us, but they can't do it all the time. My sister and I recently got jobs of delivering mail and packages of such. We've started to be able to buy our own food, but still live out on the street. Occasionally, if it's storming or during the night, someone will allow us to take shelter in their home. We've been offered by some to stay permanently, but we refuse. We don't want to be any trouble."

Gavin looked at the sad, orphaned dragon who had lost his sister.

"When did she and her friend disappear?" the human asked.

"Yesterday," the young one answered, his voice cracking, "Just a little while before you arrived. I trusted Blizz's friend, and thought that they wouldn't wander too far away from the city."

The dragon looked up, even though it was dark Gavin could see tears in the sorrowful orphan's eyes, "You didn't…..ki-ki…"

"No," Gavin said, saving the dragon from finishing his sentence. "Whatever happened to them, it was not done by me. Tomorrow morning, I'm heading to the Valley of Avalar with Hunter, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx. If I see your sister, I will tell her to return home." The dragon nodded in thanks.

Gavin was just about to return to bed, but decided to ask one more question. "What is your name?" he called to the dragon.

"Flamaro," he replied, "I'm called Flame for short."

Gavin paused, hadn't Flame been a part of the classic Spyro series? Gavin asked one last question, "What's Blizzeara's friend's name?"

"Ember," Flame replied, causing Gavin to wake up wider with another recognition, "She's a pink dragon, you don't find too many dragons colored pink. If you see her, you'll know it."

Flame stood up and began walking away.

Gavin called out to him once more, "Flame!"

The red dragon looked over his shoulder.

"I will watch for your sister and friend. If I find them, I will bring them home."

Flamaro nodded, a slight, hopeful smile growing on his face, he turned, and continued on his way.

Gavin watched the dragon until he disappeared around a corner. Only then did the human lay back down. His mind was active. Within a few minutes, in the middle of the night, he had learned another revelation. Not only was he in the world of "The Legend of Spyro," but two characters from the classic gaming series existed in it.

The boy rubbed his eyes shut. How was he going to sleep now? He had just made a promise to Flamaro, who was an orphan and also known as Flame, that he would return his sister, Blizzeara, and friend, Ember, home. This was a promise he planned not to take lightly. If he found any or both of those two, he would protect them until they were home. After several minutes of Gavin's mind racing, he fell asleep. Dreaming of three dragons: one red with blue horns; one the red one's sister, whom he imagined as some sort of blue dragon, considering her name; and the other a pink dragon.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Flame and Ember, two characters from the classic Spyro series, exist in the world of TLoS! And Flame has a sister. What could have happened to Blizzeara? Could the pirates have a hand in this? Who's the new captain? It seems that questions just keep coming and coming. Will they ever be answered? Also, if they do find Ember and Blizzeara, what is Ember's reaction going to be towards the purple dragon? If you know your stuff, you'd know that Ember was the dragon with Spyro before TLoS…..at least that's how a branch of the Spyro fandom likes to think of it…..Is there going to be some sort of inside conflict here? Stay with me, and be patient. We'll find out soon enough.**

**P.S. Gavin's armor is based off of the armor from **_**Assassin's Creed.**_** So, if you have no idea what a vambrace, spaulder, or grieve is. Just look up the metal armor from **_**Assassin's Creed 2.**_** That is probably the most relative to Gavin's armor. The cloak, of course, is a little different. If you want to have fun with using my description to imagine Gavin's armor. Put a design on it, or look up the other armors from **_**Assassin's Creed.**_** See you on the next chapter. ;)**


	16. Chapter 14: I Think We Missed Something

Chapter 14: I Think We Missed Something

Gavin was awakened that morning, again, by a slight nudging.

"Wake up," he heard Hunter's voice say, "we are leaving here shortly, get up and geared. If you need help, I will be waiting by the Pool of Visions."

Gavin sat up as Hunter walked out of the room. The sun hadn't even risen yet. The boy stood up. He rubbed his eyes and began putting his things on. First his cloak, which he easily slipped over his head and wrapped the belt around his waist. Then the chest guard, which he figured out how to strap to his body. Next were the vambraces, he strapped one onto both wrists under the cloak's sleeves. After that he put on the spaulders, one for each shoulder. Finally, he slipped the metal grieves over his socks and onto his feet. They came up to his knee. He let the cloak drop over them.

Gavin grabbed the dagger and its sheath from the crate. He hadn't yet looked at the dagger. He unsheathed it, revealing a very fine looking, silver blade. The handle was a dark material that had grooves cut into it for grip. From the handle, the blade curved up once to form a point, twice for another, and then a third time for the main point of the blade. From there, it curved down, forming a curved bottom of the blade.

"Hopefully," Gavin spoke to the dagger, "you will only be for looks."

He couldn't help but doubt that that was all it'd be. He put the dagger back into its sheath and strapped it to the left side of his belt. He grabbed the quiver of arrows, threw it on so that the strap went over his right shoulder and under his left pit, causing the arrows to tilt to the right so that they could easily be grabbed with his right hand. He threw the bow over his head the opposite way. He then closed the crate, put on his glasses, and walked out of his room.

Hunter, Spyro, Sparx, Cynder, and the Guardians were waiting for him in the Room of the Pool of Visions. The two young dragons wore armor, they were going to investigate a possible high threat, might as well be prepared. Spyro wore a golden colored set. It included a helmet that looked kind of like a dragon version of a roman helmet. Instead of a top feather brush, thing, Spyro's horns stuck out. He also wore golden leg braces and a tale guard, both with a neat design on them. Cynder wore a silver set of armor. Her helmet covered her face, but allowed her eyes to be seen, and had a bit of a design on the forehead. Along with that, she wore a silver tail guard.

"How does it fit?" Terrador asked.

"Like it was made for me," Gavin replied, "I feel like an assassin. All I need is a hidden blade."

Gavin raised his right hand and tapped the underside of his wrist while he said this. A small _tinking _sound came from the vambrace. He didn't receive any response. Obviously, no one here had ever played _Assassin's Creed_.

"We should be going," Hunter said, starting for the door.

Gavin flipped up his hood, folded his hands together so that they were hidden in his sleeves, and followed Hunter along with the two dragons and dragonfly.

"Good luck," Volteer said as they walked out the door.

Next stop, the Valley of Avalar.

* * *

It was around the time they passed out of Warfang's gates that Gavin began getting the feeling that someone was following them. He wasn't sure if it was because of Cynder's training or if it was because every time he turned around he thought that he saw someone flash behind something to hide. He dismissed this as a child simply being curious about the group. All of them, except Hunter, had on armor. The cheetah and human also had weapons strapped to them. The possible follower would stop once they got away from the city.

* * *

The group now walked through the tunnel that would deposit them in Avalar. It was the same tunnel from "Dawn of the Dragon" that had been called the "Forbidden Tunnel". It appeared that the tunnel was no longer forbidden, there were obvious signs that it was back in use to travel between the City of Warfang and Valley of Avalar. Again, Gavin was having the feeling of a possible shadow. He turned around. All he saw was the cave that was illuminated by Hunter's lamp and Sparx's glow. Beyond that was darkness. Gavin looked to Hunter. The cheetah seemed to not be having the same feeling as the boy. He asked anyways, "Hunter, do you have the feeling that we're being followed?"

"Yes," was the cheetah's reply, "from the sound of his footsteps and smell of his breath, it is a young dragon, possibly the same age as Spyro, who wields the element of fire. I did not say anything earlier, because I thought that he would stop and turn back for Warfang at any time."

The group stopped and turned around.

"We know that you are there young dragon. No need to hide anymore. Come into the light so that we may see you."

A red dragon stepped into the light of the lamp and Sparx's glow.

"Flamaro?" Gavin said, recognizing his late night visitor.

"I'm sorry," said the dragon, "the thoughts of my sister kept me up all night. I decided to follow you. You know, to see if I could find her."

"Well," Hunter said, "there is no point in sending you back now. Although we have a mission of our own, we will help to keep watch for your sister. What is her name?"

"Blizzeara," Flame repeated for the rest of the group. Gavin already knew. "When she disappeared, she was with my friend, Ember."

"Alright," Hunter said, "We'll help you to keep an eye out for her. Stay close to us and run if any danger appears."

"I can fight!" Flame said to the cheetah confidently.

"Then the next best thing would be for you to run, while fighting during a battle, behind us. Now, let us move on."

The group now continued with another member. Flamaro had joined the two heroes, Spyro and Cynder; Sparx the dragonfly; Hunter of Avalar; and a creature of fantasy, Gavin, in hopes that he would find and bring home his sister.

* * *

The group was nearing the end of the tunnel. They could see light up ahead.

"I'm kind of excited," Gavin said, "I'm about to see the Valley of Avalar."

Hunter said, "Hopefully Chief Prowlus will be more opened minded about you than he was with Spyro and Cynder."

"We're going to the cheetah village?"

"Unless you would rather sleep outside on the grass, yes. I must pack rations anyway."

"Trying to find pirates without any food wouldn't be a very good idea, huh?" Gavin said, "Although I wouldn't mind sleeping outside on the grass, I also don't mind about visiting the village. What if Prowlus is skeptical though?"

"We will deal with it then," Hunter answered.

They grew closer to the exit in silence.

"I have been meaning to ask you," Hunter said when they walked out of the tunnel. Hunter left the lamp on a small hook that was pounded into the rock wall. "Is there anything about cheetahs in your world?"

All Gavin got out as a reply was, "Well..."

The group had walked around a few trees and stopped, frozen in place at the sight they found. The cheetah village of Avalar was in ruins. Nearly all the wooden walls and huts were ash. What ones still stood were mangled and holed. Cat-like soldiers either lay in groups of wounded, or sat in guarded groups. A massive pirate ship floated, impossibly, several yards above the village.

"I'm getting the feeling that we missed something," Gavin voiced.

"We must move closer," Hunter said urgently, "stay in the shadows."

Gavin followed the cheetah into some trees, the three dragons and dragonfly behind them.

They crept closer, staying to the shadows and shrubbery. Hunter made no sound, his feet were padded. Gavin, however, winced every time he took a step. He knew how Hunter was so quiet, but had no idea how the dragons weren't making any noise.

"Step lightly," the cheetah commanded.

Gavin lightened his steps, the noise of his walking growing slightly quieter.

The group stopped near the tree line. They had grown close, and could now hear as well as see what was going on.

"How many times are ye going to force us to say it!?" a very large baboon yelled as he grabbed one of the prisoners and threw him into the dirt. "Ye pussy cats obviously don't get it! Either that or ye thinks we be lying! Let me prove to ya that when we says something, we means it!"

The ape grabbed the cheetah's arm, laid a foot onto the poor cat's shoulder, and twisted. Gavin closed his eyes as the cheetah screamed.

"Anyone who tries there luck in disobeying us again will end up like this wee mongrel here. If nots, worse."

Two other monkey pirates walked over and roughly picked up the cheetah. They threw him back into the group they had taken him from.

A twig snapped, the dragons and others wurled around at once. A patrol of pirates stood behind them, their swords drawn.

"Come quietly and none of ye be hurt," one of them barked. It was all he was able to say.

The trees suddenly came alive. Branches reached down and wrapped around the baboons' mouths, necks, and bodies. The pirates didn't even get to struggle against this unexpected opponent. The branches quickly took hold and snapped back up into place, hanging the pirates in large, leafy cocoons. It had happened so suddenly and quickly that it took Gavin a few seconds to realize that the baboons were no longer a problem. They weren't dead, but the pirates would be missing a few of their mates for a while.

"Nice work," Hunter whispered.

Gavin snapped his head towards the cheetah, confused eyes hid behind the human's hood.

"I gave them no reaction time," Gavin heard the purple dragon speak.

His head turned to the dragon.

Of course, one of Spyro's abilities was earth. In the games you were only limited to two moves per element, that was not the case in reality. Spyro had command over the trees and had used them to quietly quiet the monkeys.

"What now?" Cynder spoke.

They turned to look at the village again.

"We must do something," said Hunter, "and that ship will most likely lead us to the captain."

Gavin looked out to the village, there had to be a whole three legions of pirates out there.

"Are you saying that we should attack them head on?" the boy asked.

"No," Hunter said, "there are too many, and they would probably use the prisoners against us."

"Maybe we should have let the baboons take us," Cynder stated, "they could have brought us right to the ship."

"That plan might still work," Spyro said.

"How?" Flame peeped up.

The purpled dragon walked forward, out into the open.

"What are you doing!?" Sparx exclaimed quietly.

Cynder followed out of the shadows next, realizing her friend's plan. Gavin hesitantly followed behind her, Hunter reassuring him that Spyro had something in mind. Hunter then turned to the red dragon beside him.

"Flamaro, you should go back to Warfang. This is no place for untrained youth."

The dragon complained, "I'm the same age as Spyro! I can handle a bunch of scraggly pirates like these."

Hunter sighed, "Flame, I cannot risk having you hurt. If we find your sister, we will return her to Warfang. Think, what if she came back to Warfang, only to find out that you were not there? That you had been captured or possibly killed by pirates?"

Flamaro tried to think of a way to convince the cheetah to let him stay, but he simply couldn't. He bit his lip and bowed his head in defeat.

"I understand," he said, "Gavin promised that, if he found her or Ember, that he would protect them. Will you do the same?"

"Yes," Hunter promised.

"Coming from out of the trees!" someone shouted from the village.

"Go!" Hunter commanded Flame sternly as twelve pirates charged out towards them. Hunter quickly came out of the cover and joined the other three. The pirate monkeys got to the group and quickly surrounded them. Thankfully, none of them decided to see if there were still others hiding in the shadows. The monkeys, with their swords drawn, quickly led the group to the destroyed village.

"So we just let them walk us aboard?" The human whispered to the purple dragon, making sure none of the pirates noticed.

Spyro nodded.

"What have we heres?" spoke a large baboon when the group made it to the village. He was the one that had broken the cheetah's arm. "Mates," he exclaimed, "drinks are on me tonight, we've managed to recapture the famous Spyro and Cynder!"

A boisterous cheer resonated from the pirates around.

"I can't wait to see the great show you two will put on," he sneered. He then commanded, "Put them with the others that are to be taken to the ship!"

Four monkeys formed a ring around the dragons as they were led off to a small group being held inside the destroyed city walls.

"Now," spoke the baboon who was obviously the leader of the pirates here on the ground, "let's see about you twos."

The baboon walked over to Hunter. He roughly grabbed the cheetah's arm and squeezed. The jungle cat shook his arm from the monkey's grasp.

"You're fit enough," the baboon said, "Take him with the dragons."

Two apes walked over and escorted Hunter off to where they had taken Spyro and Cynder.

Once he was gone, the large baboon walked over to Gavin. The boy tensed as the pirate's rotten breath fell on him.

"You're the disappointment of the group," the monkey spat after having checked the human's arms. "There's nothin' to ya!"

"Sorry to disappoint you," the boy said.

"Put him in with the workers! That's about the only thing we can make of him."

Only one pirate came to escort the cloaked human. They began to walk off, but were stopped by the leader.

"Wait, before yous go, let's have a look at yer face."

Gavin's hood was jerked off, and the monkey quickly jumped backwards in surprise.

"Wha? What in Gaul's name are you!?"

Gavin noticed the mention of the deceased Ape King's name, he also noticed some sort of recognizing spark in the ape's eyes, he dismissed both.

"A human," the boy shot, "never seen one before?"

The ape stared, then said, "You're a rather ugly creature," while trying to regain his composure. "However, no, I have never seen anything like yous before. Because of this, I think I ought to give ye a fair chance to come aboard the ship. If ye think ye are good enough that is."

"Name it," Gavin said, he had to get on that ship with Spyro and the others.

The baboon threw a punch at the boy. He just managed to lean out of the way in reflex. Another punch came at him. The boy ducked and tackled the large monkey. They hit the ground and the ape flipped the boy over his head. Gavin landed on his back. He rolled back onto his feet and dodged an incoming swipe from the pirate while kicking at him. The human's foot hit the monkey right on the back, knocking him forward, but not off his feet. The baboon swung his arm around. Gavin ducked it and threw another punch. He made contact and shot his other fist out to try and hit him again. The baboon caught the human's hand, pulled the boy closer, and gave him a swift head butt.

Gavin fell onto his back. Fading colors flashed and swirled everywhere. Before consciousness fully left him, the boy made out several words that sounded like they were coming from behind a wall, "He'll do. At least he'll make a quick teaser. Take 'em aboard with the…"

The world went dark.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ah, the head butt. A classic, desperate move usually resulting in an ouch for both fighters. In this case, however, it appears that our "little" monkey pirate friend was unaffected by it. Unfortunately, it left Gavin lying in the dirt. On the bright side, he's won a ticket aboard the ship. Which leads me to say(write) what should we expect there? Will they find and defeat the captain? Will poor Gavin even survive their sadistic entertainment, or will a pirate ship be the last place he ever visits in this world? **

**I just love raising questions, can't you tell? Like I've written before, and will probably write again, stick with me, and let's see what's next.**


	17. Chapter 15: The Ape King Lives

Chapter 15: The Ape King Lives

Flame sat beside an unconscious human being. Back at the Valley of Avalar when Hunter had told the red dragon to go back to Warfang, Flame had sat and watched the group be taken by the pirates. After Gavin had been beaten and knocked out, Flame had finally decided that he should probably get going, but when he turned around he came face to face with a pirate. One of the apes had managed to hold on to their sword when Spyro had wrapped them up. With it, the pirate had been able to cut himself free. Flame hadn't heard the pirate hitting the ground because he had been too busy watching Spyro and the others being captured by the other pirates.

Now he sat inside a cell aboard one of the pirates' ships. Gavin hadn't moved since the pirates left him on the ground inside the cell. Flamaro nudged the human with his muzzle.

The boy stirred and gave a groaning, "Oh, my head."

Gavin raised his arms and laid his hands against his throbbing forehead. That monkey had an insanely hard skull.

"Are you okay?" the red dragon asked.

"Besides my pounding head, I'm good," he answered.

The boy tried to sit up, but quickly laid back down as his head went light. When the stars disappeared he tried sitting up again, slower. He succeeded and leaned his back against the nearby wall.

The boy did a quick inventory check. His, dagger, arrows, and bow were gone. All that remained of his armor were his grieves. Other than that, he still had his glasses, necklace, and clothes. Gavin realized that Flame was the dragon in the room with him.

"I thought Hunter told you to go back to Warfang," said the boy.

"I stayed and watched the fight," replied Flamaro, "I finally decided to leave when that pirate beat you, but when I turned to go, I was captured by another pirate who had freed himself."

Gavin looked around the room. "Do you know where the others are?" he asked.

"Spyro, Cynder and Sparx are in the room across the hall. I think Hunter is in one next to us."

Gavin looked through the barred door from where he sat. He saw Cynder's tail in the room across the hall. Spyro and the rest of her were not within the boy's view.

"How long was I out?" the human asked.

"I'm not sure, but night has fallen."

Gavin looked out the small porthole that was in the room. Starlight shined through it. Gavin and Flame sat there a few minutes, both wondering what would happen in the morning.

"Well," said the boy as he laid down, "we should probably both get some sleep. If these monkeys' hold any competitions we'll want to be rested. I have no idea what Spyro's plan is, that is, if it's still even in effect."

Flame looked to the human with scared eyes, "What kind of competitions do the pirates' have?"

"They force their prisoners to fight each other," Gavin answered honestly.

"They would make us fight our own friends?"

Gavin nodded sadly.

Flames eyes went wide, "What if we refuse to fight them?"

"I don't know," Gavin answered honestly, closing his eyes.

What would they do if a "competitor" refused to fight?

Flamaro sat there, staring at the wall. Finally he curled up beside the human, closing his own eyes to try and get some sleep. What if he had to fight Spyro or Cynder? He didn't want to do it, but from what Gavin had said, he may have too. Or, maybe he wouldn't, maybe there'd be a yield or something. Flamaro left the thought at that, he knew as well as Gavin how worrying can rob you of sleep.

The human boy said a silent prayer for the situation they were in, and after a while, both human and dragon fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Gavin was rudely awakened by roughly being stood to his feet by a baboon.

"It's yer lucky day," the pirate sneered, "Ye gets to be in the first competition, usually, this one ain't so bad. Since Crystello always wins, he's begun giving out a mercy thing."

The monkey began to push Gavin out of the cell.

"That is, if you kiss his boot," the pirate laughed.

It's a good thing that Gavin's hood had been flipped up from when he was pulled to his feet, all of the color had flushed from his face.

The entire ruckus had woken Cynder and Spyro. Both sat at the barred door of their cell, watching the madness. Gavin made eye contact with Spyro. The dragon nodded. It was the best morale support he could quietly give behind a cell door. It was also a bad move. The pirate had caught the communication between the two.

"Crystello did say to be creative with his opponent today. I'd say bringing in two competitors will not only make it interesting, but slightly raise your chances at winning."

Gavin turned around and looked at the monkey, "You do know that that is a dragon, the purple dragon at that. You bring him out and this "Crystello" will hardly be able to raise a finger."

"I never said that he was going to be a competitor," the pirate sneered once again, "He simply gave me the idea."

Gavin was beginning to dislike sneers.

The baboon turned the boy around and pushed him forward. They made a stop only a few cells down.

"Ye do anything funny, and I'll cut you and let you bleed in yer cell," said the pirate, drawing his sword and raising it to the boy's neck for emphasis.

The baboon opened the cell and pulled out who was going to be Gavin's partner. It was Meadow of Avalar. He looked bad, as if he had been beaten or already gone through a fight. The cheetah was bent over holding his gut with dried, crusty blood under his nose and mouth.

"I already knows this one puts up a good fight. He tried breaking out last time I checked on him. As ye can see, he's already learned his lesson."

The ape forced the two to walk along by holding his sword behind them.

"Do you always get into trouble like this?" the boy asked the cat as they were forced down the hall.

In "Dawn of the Dragon," Meadow had been captured by grublins and freed by Spyro and Cynder.

"This is only my third time," he replied.

"Third time?" Gavin questioned.

"My first was with a group of grublins, and my second caused one of my friends to have his arm broken. That is the one I regret most. I should be the one with a broken bone."

From what Meadow was saying, it sounded like the punishment of a broken arm had been meant for him. Either the monkeys' didn't remember their trouble makers very well, or they had purposely chosen to give the punishment to someone innocent.

"Are you ready for this?" Gavin asked.

"I don't have much of a choice," Meadow replied, "Who are you?"

"My name's Gavin. I came with Spyro, Cynder, and Hunter to find and investigate these pirates."

"Well," said the beaten cheetah, "I think you found them."

The two arrived at a large gate. Gavin knew that this gate would lead into the arena where the battle for the monkeys' mere entertainment would take place.

"Wait," Gavin said, "We're on the main ship of the fleet?"

Meadow nodded his head, "Yes, it wasn't very far from the Valley. They were able to get us here sometime during the night."

"Must have been while I was out," Gavin stated blankly.

The gate began to open. For the human, it seemed as if time slowed, there was a possibility that someone would leave this fight as a cold corpse. Gavin looked to the cheetah beside him. He certainly didn't look fit for a fight. This must have been an extension to his punishment by the monkeys'. Either that, or they were sicker in the head then Gavin had thought. The higher calling that we all have got the best of the boy.

"Stay behind me, you're already hurt. All I have is a headache," he said.

Meadow looked to the cloaked creature that stood next to him, "Who are you?" he asked.

"I already told you I'm…."

"No," the cheetah cut off, "I mean, _who_ are you?"

Gavin sat his hood against his shoulders, "I am Gavin Keasler, a human from the United States of America who has found himself in a strange new world that is all too familiar."

The cheetah stared with a hanging jaw as Gavin flipped his hood back over his head. The gate finished opening.

"It's become a long story. You'll have to hear it later. Right now, we're in a bit of a situation."

They both walked out. If they hadn't chosen to go out willingly, they both would have been jabbed out by the pirate's sword.

As they walked out, they saw their opponent. Standing across the arena was the baboon, Crystello. It was the same ape that had been at the cheetah village. He smiled at the sight of his opponents. This was going to be easy.

"And, introducing for the first time ever, an ally and acquaintance of Spyro the dragon, Gavin and Meadow!" a baboon with a very loud, announcer like, voice bellowed from the stands.

He wasn't the captain. It was obvious that the captain was the ape sitting next to him.

"What?" Gavin said quietly as he recognized the scarred monkey.

It was a large baboon who wore a heavy, archaic armor. It was heavy armor, but it didn't appear that way for the ape. The symbols that were engraved within the armor gave off a slight light blue glow. He wielded a staff with a sword strapped to his side. However, this wasn't what had sparked the recognition. Not only did the new pirate captain have these things, his body was riddled with electric and burn scars. He had three slashes across his face, and Gavin knew who had given him that. It was Gaul, the Ape King. He was alive and well. Spyro had only managed to give him a full body makeover.

Gaul gave a raspy laugh, "I can't wait for the main event, watching that dragon fight for me will be all too entertaining."

His voice was deep and raspy as he talked to a very large, I'm talking brute large, baboon standing next to him. This was obviously the second in command here on the ship. The baboon was snow white and wore a black armor. He sat on the chair right next to the captain's.

Gavin's attention was snapped away from these two and to the battle as the announcer yelled, "Let the fight begin!"

Crystello wasted no time with taunts, he charged towards his two opponents. Gavin held his arm out to signal for Meadow to stay put, and ran towards the ape, meeting him head on. The two locked their hands together.

"Did ya miss me?" Crystello laughed as they struggled.

Gavin's physical strength was nowhere near the baboon's.

Even with the boy's adrenaline spiking, Cyrstello managed to slowly push him back.

"You are such a weakling," said Crystello, "I told Liquel to be creative with me opponents. I thought for sure he'd bring mes a dragon or even that Hunter. Insteads, he manages to bring me you and a beaten cheetah. I think he just wanted to see somebody be maimed. I suppose ye can always get out of it by kissing me boot."

Gavin brought his knee up, catching the cocky monkey right in the gut. Crystello grabbed his stomach and was roughly knocked down onto his face by Gavin's elbow.

The human backed off a bit, rubbing his elbow. Did the monkey have a helmet around his brain or something? The pirate began to push up from the ground. His jaw hung open as he tried to regain the breath Gavin's knee had stolen from him. Gavin swiftly kicked him right where his jaw connected to the rest of his face. The force of the kick snapped Crystello's head to the side. The ape fell over unconscious.

The crowd booed, Gavin had acted on reflex. He knew that the monkey was a good fighter. The boy had won purely on luck and surprise. If the pirate had kept his mouth shut, Gavin probably wouldn't have ended up on top. The rest of the pirates obviously knew this as well and didn't like that their fellow mate had lost so quickly. The gates opened and several pirates scrambled out. Several came to the comatose Crystello, while the rest took care of Gavin and Meadow.

The two were quickly led back to their cells. Meadow had done nothing but stand there the whole fight. It had been pointless to take him out. That was fine with Gavin. It had given him a chance to meet the cheetah who had been saved by Spyro and Cynder.

The human was rudely thrown back into his cell with Flame.

"Yer victory was a surprise," the pirate who had thrown him in said.

The human stood up.

"From what I hear, ye've earned yerself a place in tonight's main event. Congratulations."

The pirate closed the barred door and began to walk away. Gavin stood stock still until the monkey pirate left. Once he was gone, the boy collapsed to his knees.

"Are you all right?" Gavin heard Spyro say from across the hall.

He sensed Flame come to his side. The boy raised his head towards the purple dragon, "Spyro," he said, "you're in the main event."

The purple dragon paused a second, knowing what that meant.

"Don't worry," he said reassuringly, "I won't fight you."

"You might not have a choice," the boy said, trembling. Gavin took a breath and calmed himself, "The captain, it's Gaul."

Spyro was struck, "But…. that's impossible! I defeated Gaul at the Well of Souls. If he somehow impossibly wasn't killed by me, he couldn't have survived the cave in."

Gavin shook his head, "Then tell me who the big ape, with raspy voice, staff, and armor that's sitting in the captain's chair is. He's not dead, but you gave him a makeover. The guy's body is puzzled with scars and burns. The face slash makes him look all the more intimidating."

Spyro raised and looked at his left paw. He remembered giving Gaul that scar.

"You-you still have a plan, right?" Flame asked, "We have to get out of here and defeat him."

Spyro looked across the hall at the boy and dragon, "Gavin, you and I will attack him during the main event. Once we make sure that he's finished, we'll come back and free the others."

Gavin's throat was dry. He swallowed, and nodded his head.

* * *

When the sun was beginning to set, a pirate came to Gavin and Flame's cell.

"You," he called to the human boy, "come with me."

Gavin stood up. "Time for the main event?" he asked.

The monkey answered, "Yes, now come with me."

Gavin followed the monkey, who had his sword drawn, out into the hall. He noticed, however, that they did not go the same way towards the arena.

"Where are we going?" the boy asked, "Isn't the arena entrance that way?"

"No more questions!" the ape barked, "Just obey me commands."

This pirate was obviously anti-social.

Gavin was led into one of the ship's armories. There, sitting on a table, were his dagger, bow, quiver of arrows, and the rest of his armor.

"Put them on," the monkey commanded.

Gavin looked at the bright side. At least they had enough sense of fairness to armor someone going up against a dragon. Gavin put on his armor, strapped the dagger to his belt, and threw the quiver and bow over his head. He was then led from there to one of the arena's entrances.

An hour passed, "Did you pull me out too early?" the boy asked.

"We have to get the others ready," answered the ape.

"Others?"

"Yea, yer going up against more than just one dragon. We've managed to capture five dragons all together. Ye pulled the match with the three you arrived here with."

Gavin went into brain lock. He didn't know whether to question five dragons or three.

"Don't worry," the pirate continued, "Hunter of Avalar will be teaming with ya. Other than that, it's a free for all."

More time passed, Hunter was eventually joined with Gavin by three other pirates.

"They're putting all of us in. Spyro plans to use this as an opportunity to attack Gaul," Gavin told the cheetah quietly.

"Then this is for the better, with us all, the odds are tipped greater for us," said the cheetah positively.

The gate opened.

"Good luck," one of the pirates said with a laugh as both human and cheetah were shoved out. It sounded like he expected a dragon to win. Three more gates opened as Gavin and Hunter walked out into the arena. Out of those gates came Spyro, Cynder, and Flame. The purple and black dragons wore their armor. Poor Flame just looked terrified, his head snapped around as he scanned the whole place.

Everyone made eye contact with each other as the announcer began, "We have us here a grand main event for tonight! We have been able to recapture the deadly duo that defeated Malefor, Spyro and Cynder!"

The crowd roared, these two were obviously a popular choice.

"We've also thrown in another newbie, Flame, the Red Dragon of Fire, has been able to join us tonight, we don't know much about him, but he is a dragon. So let's give him a hardy welcome!"

The crowd cheered, it wasn't as enthusiastic as with Spyro and Cynder, but it was still pretty loud.

"And, the one and only team of this match, Hunter of Avalar…."

The announcer paused for a minute as the crowd applauded for Hunter.

"And Gavin, the human being!"

There wasn't one single monkey heard clapping at the introduction of Gavin. Instead, they booed, they actually booed. Obviously, the monkeys' were going to hold a grudge against him for defeating one of their favorites, Crystello. It didn't matter. Winning this battle and being a favorite wasn't the goal anyways.

The announcer leaped off the stage with a loud and boisterous, "Let the free for all begin!"

The crowd cheered as the match began. Everyone that was in the arena's pit rested their gaze on Spyro. The dragon nodded, and shot off the ground directly for Gaul. Since he was the captain, the monkey sat in the captains perch, which was basically the open equivalent to a V.I.P. box at a baseball game. It was the best seat in the house.

The ape smiled as he saw the dragon coming for him. He had a whole group against him in the pit below, and a purple dragon flying straight for him, yet he smiled. Gavin soon realized why. Spyro got as high as the pit's walls before he struck something and was bounced back onto the arena floor. Gaul had formed an invisible, electric field over the arena.

The scarred ape laughed, "You really thought I would put you in a match without any means of security? You and your friends are locked in down there. The only way out is for only one of you to remain standing."

Cynder ran over to Spyro and helped him to his feet. The field had temporarily paralyzed him.

"Are you okay?" Cynder asked.

Spyro nodded as he shakily got back onto his feet.

Flame, Hunter, and Gavin gathered with Spyro and Cynder. They all looked at Gaul, the ape meeting their gaze. The human and cheetah laid down their bows.

"You'll going to be sitting there for quite some time then," the human said, "We refuse to fight each other for your amusement."

Gaul smiled once more, "No matter, that will only make it more interesting. If you refuse, I will simply _force_ you to fight each other. If that happens, the stakes will be raised to where only one of you will remain _alive_. There is a bright side to this choice. The victor will then be turned into my second command."

The snow white baboon beside him bolted to his feet and glared confusedly at Gaul.

"You will still possess your privileges, Malick, sit down."

The snow white baboon, who was Malick, sat back down, satisfied with his master's reassurance.

"Now, I will give you one chance to reconsider. Either fight each other willingly and have the chance to walk away breathing, or be forced to fight and know that all but one of you will die."

Hunter shot at the monkey, "So, either live yet have to continue fighting in your games, or die at the hands of our friends?"

Gaul answered with a laugh, "It is not as bad as it sounds. You will have shelter and be fed three meals a day. Not to mention that you will have opportunities to gain freedom about the ship."

The group just glared at Gaul.

"Very well," the ape said, "It will be fun watching my enemies tear each other apart. I must admit, my bets are on Spyro. He is the purple dragon, and managed to kill me. Then again, the human did surprise us with his swift victory over Crystello. Maybe he will pull another surprise and rise as the victor."

Gavin stepped forward to the front of his friends. "No," he spat, "you can try it Gaul, but you will fail in forcing me to fight. You have no power over me. Your magic is nothing compared to my Savior. I am protected by the Lord, and will not be swayed by some uttering of yours."

Gaul laughed but with a slight, very slight, nervous edge to his voice, "Such confidence. I'm almost hoping now that you will win and become my new second command, but that is not for me to decide. I will enjoy this."

Gavin stood his ground in front of the group as Gaul raised his staff. It was quickly torn out of his hands by a shadow and flung across the arena. That was of Cynder's doing. Gavin couldn't help but smile as Gaul went into a rage.

Gaul watched his staff land on the other side of the arena's stands.

"Cynder," he growled in anger, "your services are no longer wanted." Gaul raised his hand, a long, golden, electric like bolt shot from it towards the black dragoness. Gavin didn't think. He acted. Cynder could have easily dodged the bolt, but the boy was acting on reflex. He jumped in front of the dragoness, the bolt nailing him in the chest and throwing him across the arena.

"Gavin, no!" Flame ran over to the human that now lay motionless on the ground.

Hunter grabbed his bow as Spyro and Cynder shot towards Gaul. Gavin's body had flown over were the invisible boundary was supposed to be. When Gaul's staff had been torn from him, the electric field had lost power. The Ape King swatted the dragons away and did the one thing villains always do when they know that the odds are not for them. He ran. Gaul jumped from his seat, into the arena's pit, and ran for a gate that the pirates had opened.

Before Flame made it to Gavin's body, he noticed a small pirate baboon running towards the open gate with Gaul's staff. The red fire dragon was mad at the monkeys for hurting his friend. He changed direction and chased after the monkey. He got close and opened his mouth, ready to burn the ape to a crisp, but was bashed in the side of the head. The ape, knowing that Flame was just about to open up, had swung the staff around and clocked the dragon right in the temple.

With the dragon knocked aside, the small baboon turned back around and continued to the gate. Both he and Gaul made it. Several monkeys had attacked Spyro and Cynder, holding them back so that their captain and king could escape. The gate closed behind Gaul as the baboon handed him his staff.

Gaul looked to the motionless human, "A shame to waste such potential."

The gate closed. Gaul had gotten away. Spyro and Cynder finished off their attacking enemies. Both went for the gate that Gaul had gone through. Spyro bashed against it once in frustration. He was gone, both knew that. They turned, remembering Gavin, and ran towards their fallen ally. Flame stood up, shaking his head to stay conscious, and did the same.

A golden glow came from the boy's body under his armor as he lay on his stomach, it soon faded. Several minutes passed, nobody wanting to ask the question on their minds.

Finally, Sparx voiced it, "Is he, you know, dead?"

"No," Gavin's voice came from his throat, "the ground is just really comfortable."

The boy brought his arms under him and tried to push up. Cynder moved under the boy's right arm to help support him. Both felt a weird, warmth-like energy, when Gavin's arm touched Cynder's side. They both thought it just after effects from the bolt Gaul had hit Gavin with.

The human began leaning to the left. Hunter wrapped his arm around the boy and lifted him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Gavin said, "I'll heal, but it hurt."

The boy let go of Hunter and hobbled over to where his knife stuck up from the ground. The impact of the bolt had knocked it from its sheath.

Not one pirate tried to attack. They all had fled with their captain. They knew they were truly no match for the three dragons and cheetah within that arena. Gavin kneeled down and pulled the dagger from the dirt. He dropped the knife and stood up as a white, energetic aura flowed from the knife up the boy's right arm. It seemed to form around his spine and disappear.

"What in the world was that?" the boy said, trying to feel his spine. He felt nothing but a slight warmth along his back.

"It must be after effects from Gaul's attack. Since you are still alive, they will most likely wear off." Hunter said.

Gavin bent back down and grabbed his knife. Sheathing it, he also grabbed his bow and quivers.

"So, now we chase after Gaul?" Flame asked.

"No," Hunter said.

The whole group looked to him questioningly.

"He will be well protected behind the pirates and Gavin is weak. We must return to Warfang and tell the Guardians of what we have learned."

"What about the village?" Spyro asked.

"It has become an outpost for Gaul near Warfang. It makes the need to warn the Guardians ever greater."

One of the gates to the arena opened. Chief Prowlus, Meadow, and two other cheetahs stood in the opening.

"I thought we might find you here," the Chief called, he had been brought aboard the ship at the same time Spyro and the others had, "Come, we must get off this ship!"

Spyro, Cynder, and everyone else ran and followed Prowlus. He led them through the labyrinth hallways of the ship. They took twists and turns and passed hall after hall. Finally they came to one that led to some of the ships cells. Gavin stopped and looked down it.

"What about the other prisoners!?" he called.

Meadow, turned around, "They have all been taken off and loaded onto another ship. We and Prowlus were able to escape and free you. Now come."

The ship rocked, causing the cheetahs and dragons to stager. Gavin fell off his feet.

"What was that?" one of the cheetahs spoke.

The ship rocked again. The group waited. Something blasted through the wall in the hallway behind Gavin. Everyone turned to look. A large hole now took up a portion of the wall. A cannon ball was imbedded in the one next to it.

"They are firing upon the ship!" Prowlus yelled.

The cheetah closest to Gavin pulled him to his feet. They took off towards the deck of the ship.

"I thought this was their main ship," Flame said while they ran, "Wouldn't they try to capture it before destroying it?"

The group climbed some stairs and made it above deck. They quickly learned why the pirates had decided to destroy the main ship. It was because they weren't on the main ship. Flying in the air several yards away was a mammoth. Just looking at it made the ship the group stood on feel tiny. The ship in front of them was about the size of the _Titanic,_ times two. It had hundreds of guns mounted on the side of its hull. All of them were firing.

Cannon balls cut through the ship as if it were made of paper. A mast splintered and fell nearby, causing the group to snap out of their hypnosis.

"Get to the dingy!" Prowlus ordered as he sprinted towards a small boat that was roped to the ship's side.

Gavin was the last one to make it into the, now crowded, boat. Hunter cut the rope as the human dived in, and the two cheetahs Gavin didn't know the names of began rowing. They either knew how to fly one of these, or were learning on the job.

They only got a few feet. The giant vessel had spotted the group and now focused their fire at them. A cannon ball just missed the dingy and slammed into the ship's side, causing the small air boat to rock violently. The dragons dug their claws into the floorboards of the boat while the cheetahs and boy clung to the side for dear life. No way would any of them, except the dragons, survive a fall from that height.

"I think they are shooting at us!" one of the cheetahs shouted the obvious.

"Get us out of here!" Prowlus barked…..or rather hissed.

Another cannon ball slammed into the ship's hull nearby. This time it was too much. The force of impact caused the small boat to be thrown through the sky in which it already floated through. Screams filled the air as five cheetahs and a human were knocked out of the boat and began to plunge towards the Earth.

Gavin's mind began going through random facts. How long did they have until they hit the ground? Hadn't he seen a movie that said something like seventeen seconds from the air down? The boy closed his eyes and prayed. He'd rather not see the ground coming towards him. Ten seconds passed. Gavin heard the screams stop suddenly. He realized that the end must be near. He felt a sudden jolt.

* * *

**Author's Note: Gaul lives. It seems that the ape somehow managed to keep himself alive...or something. Now he's not only the Ape King, but is Captain of a behemoth pirate ship. How will our heroes take on this threat? Are they even still alive!? And why did Gaul have a nervous edge to his voice?**

**Oh, how interesting things are getting.**


	18. Chapter 16: Still Alive, With A Bonus

Chapter 16: Sill Alive, With a Bonus

Consciousness slowly began to return to Gavin. His very first thought was that he must be awakening in Heaven. That jolt had been him hitting the ground, right? As feeling returned to his body, Gavin felt grass beneath him. He also realized, not knowing whether to be relieved or disappointed, that he couldn't be in Heaven. His body was numb and his shoulder blades hurt. That left two possibilities in Gavin's mind. He was either still alive, or….. The boy didn't even want to finish the thought. Slowly he strained his eyes open. He was met with a small relief. He lay on his back, his eyes staring to the stars and moon above him. He wasn't dead, but he didn't feel anywhere near good. His body felt like it had been put to sleep for a surgery, which meant he couldn't feel much at all. He could feel his shoulder blades. They felt as though they had been pulled and stretched out of his body.

The human rolled his head to his right. A small smile formed on his face as he noticed Cynder and Spyro lying beside him, sleeping. They no longer wore their armor and were chained to a small post. The pirates' obviously were taking precaution around them. He turned his head to the left. A cheetah lay on that side. Gavin wasn't for sure who it was. His back was turned to him. The boy returned his head towards the stars again. The movement had woken up his neck muscles, but they were sore, and using them was beginning to hurt.

The boy's mind began questioning. How was he still alive? Surely there was no way he could have survived that fall. What had that jolt been? Maybe one of the dragons had slowed his fall right before he hit the ground. It made sense. His fall had been slowed enough that he would survive it, with bruising.

Gavin flipped his head so that he looked across his stomach. The first thing he noticed was the red scales of Flamaro's hide. The red fire dragon was curled up near the human's feet; a chain leading from him to the same small post Spyro and Cynder were chained to. He was also asleep. Looking beyond the dragon Gavin realized that they were back in the cheetah village of the Valley of Avalar. It was sometime in the night, so activity wasn't too high, but there were several pirates keeping watch, just in case. There were a few cheetahs awake. They sat in small groups, either talking or just sitting. Everyone else was asleep. The human boy laid his head back down. He was starting to get a headache.

"You're awake." Gavin didn't turn his head. He knew who was talking by simply hearing her voice.

"Only from the neck up," the boy replied, "Unless you count my pained shoulders."

"You did still hit the ground pretty hard," Cynder said.

"Yeah," said Gavin, "who broke my fall?"

Cynder took a minute. Gavin noticed this.

"When we were blown off the boat," the dragoness began, "Spyro and I stopped Hunter's, RedPaw's, Prowlus's, and Shalir's decent before they hit the ground."

RedPaw and Shalir must have been the two other cheetahs.

"Flame went for Meadow and you."

"So I have Flame to thank."

"Well, no."

Gavin turned his head towards Cynder, forgetting that his neck hurt. That's when he realized it. How he had missed it before, he did not know. He turned his head the other way, his eyes meeting the same sight.

Gavin now knew why his shoulder blades felt like they had been stretched out of his body. It was because they had been...sort of. Jutting out through Gavin's clothes, his armor, discluding the grieves, had been stripped, and lying on the ground on either side of him, were a pair of wings, dragon wings.

The boy gasped as he lifted his, now wide awake, hand to the wing on his left; his left wing. The wings were black and were built like Spyro's. At the "elbow" of both wings a single spike poked out and curved facing away from his body. The membrane was an apricot color. Gavin laid his arm back down and turned his head back to Cynder.

"You broke your own fall," said the dragoness, confirming that what the boy saw was not his imagination.

The two laid there in silence, the others still asleep. Gavin lifted his hand and felt the other wing. It was scaly, like a dragon's. He poked his finger on the wing spike. It was sharp. He truly had a pair of dragon wings attached to his body now.

"How?" the boy managed through his shock.

"Maybe it was Gaul's doing," Cynder offered, "you glowed slightly after his attack."

"So what's next?" Gavin chuckled half heartily, "is that knife going to become my tail?"

Cynder didn't reply.

The boy didn't want one. After a while, Gavin managed to fall asleep, with Cynder shortly after.

Gavin woke laying the same way he had been the night before. His body was stiff from staying in the same position for so long. Had last night been a dream? The boy looked to his shoulder, and then the other. No, it hadn't been a dream. His wings were still there. Gavin sat up, his body resisting. He looked around. Spyro and Cynder lay beside him still. He couldn't tell if they were still asleep or just resting their eyes. Gavin looked at were the cheetah had slept. It had been Hunter. He now sat beside the boy.

"How are you feeling?" the cheetah asked.

"Stiff and a little shocked," Gavin answered truthfully.

Hunter nodded in understanding, "If I suddenly woke up one morning with a pair of wings, I would feel confused as well."

"It was amazing when they shot out and broke your fall," Gavin heard the purple dragon beside him say.

The boy turned his head. Spyro and Cynder were awake. They all sat there a few seconds. The boy flapped his wings once. It was as if he had been born with them. He could feel and use them like he had had them all his life. Gavin wrapped the wings around his body so that he wasn't as much of an obnoxious presence, his wings were very flexible. He looked to the group. Flame had awakened at his feet.

"What now?" the boy asked.

Nobody said anything, they didn't know.

"Okay, well, where's Sparx?"

"Up here," He heard the voice of the dragonfly say.

Gavin looked behind him at one of the walls of the village that were still standing. A few feet up was Sparx, he was in a small cage.

"You know," said the golden dragonfly, mellow, as he put his hands behind his head, "just chillin' and giving off light."

Gavin looked around the camp, thinking. There were a lot of monkeys, but, by some quick counting, Gavin realized that there were a lot more cheetahs. The men alone numbered the monkeys here on the ground two to one.

"Hunter, why is it the village hasn't rebelled yet? They could easily defeat the pirates."

A sad expression crossed the cheetah's face, "It is because of the pirate's weaponry. The people fear that if they try to rebel, the pirates might turn their weapons on them. You saw what they did to the ship."

Gavin nodded. He understood.

The human boy stood up, causing him to receive looks from some nearby pirates. He didn't care. He needed to stretch the rest of his body. He unfolded his wings and stretched his arms and legs, waking up his body. While still standing, he rewrapped his wings around him. His mind was working. The village was imprisoned, yes, but it appeared that the pirates' let it maintain some freedom so that it could function. They allowed the cheetahs to freely walk from the village to the river as long as they stayed in view. Several monkeys patroled the perimeter, watching in case someone got any ideas of escape.

"Hunter, do they allow us to visit the river during the night?"

"No," was his reply, "from the short time we have been here, I have only seen them let us out at dusk for the latest. They only allow a few to go at that time, though. Dusk is when they change shifts with the night guard. So they don't want anyone slipping out during that time."

"How long was I out anyway?" the boy asked.

"About two days."

"Two days," Gavin quietly repeated to himself. He sat down, thinking. "Spyro, Cynder, Flame, how heavy are those chains?"

Gavin's answer was for Cynder to strike one. A soft _tang_ rang from it as she pulled her tail away.

"We were told that they were the heaviest that the pirates' have. Enchanted by Gaul himself."

Gavin clenched his jaw in thought.

"Can you break it?" he asked.

"No," answered the purple dragon, Spyro, "We tried the first night. We only managed to pull out the post."

"Why are you asking?" Flamaro questioned.

"Well, if we're going to get out of here, we might as well start thinking of a way now, right?"

Flame nodded his head.

Gavin looked around at the pirates. He began to learn their habits and set up. He spotted a medium sized baboon with a ring of keys strapped to his side.

"There's our key bearer," the boy said, pointing at the monkey. He analyzed the rest of the village. It appeared that one of the huts that was still standing was being used as storage. Gavin watched several monkeys walk in and come out with some kegs. "Anyone know what they're doing?"

"They plan to have a celebration tonight," a voice Gavin didn't recognize said.

He looked in the direction it had come from. A cat with blue-ish, yes, blue-ish, colored fur approached them. It was one of the cheetahs that had escaped, or fallen, from the pirate ship with them.

"They have managed to fully take control of the village, or so they think. They have only managed to stop most of the resistance, but there is a small group still left."

"I'm going to guess that you're a part of that group." Gavin said.

The cheetah nodded, "My name is Shalir. I do believe we escaped the same ship together."

Gavin nodded his head, smiling a bit. "More like fell from," he said.

Shalir returned the smile and spoke quietly, "Prowlus has gotten a group together that is planned to put up a rebellion against the pirates tonight, when the pirates are deep in their cups. Prowlus wanted me to request your help."

"He should expect me to help my village without request," Hunter said.

Shalir looked to the three dragons and human.

"We'll help," Spyro answered for them all, "but you're going to have to get the keys to these chains."

Gavin pointed at the key bearer. "That means he'll be our first target," he said,

"Remember his face for tonight." Shalir nodded, "I will report your replies to Prowlus. He will give you the plan later, so not to draw anyone's attention." Shalir walked away.

The group stayed put and rested, there wasn't much else to do, and they would need their energy for the night ahead anyway.

"I guess we get to crash a party," Gavin said quietly, "At least we don't have to continue thinking of our own way out."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Oh, tonight sounds like a load of fun, no? Do you think they'll be able to push off the pirates? Just stick with me, we'll find out. :)**


	19. Chapter 17: A Resistance Uprising

Chapter 17: A Resistance Uprising

Night had fallen. Chief Prowlus had already given Spyro and the rest the plan. The group now sat, waiting for everything to kick into action. The first part of the plan was for RedPaw, a cheetah with red-ish fur who had been the other to escape the ship, to get the keys so that they could free the three dragons. All he had to do was wait for the key bearer to be alone. Once he was so, RedPaw would attack him and take the keys.

Gavin was getting anxious. The pirates had already started their festivities, they were quite overjoyed. Guess that's what happens when you take over a village. They sat around a bonfire in the middle of the village. Most were already in their cups, some, however, were smart and drank lightly. They would be the higher threats.

A cheetah jogged towards the group, he was a red-ish color. No words were exchanged. The group jumped to their feet as RedPaw released the dragons' chains. The plan was in action. Their next move was towards the storage building nearby where the rest of Prowlus' resistance was waiting.

RedPaw tossed the key to Prowlus and he unlocked the building. He tossed the lock and keys aside and opened the door. They were in. From there a small line was formed as everyone passed around equipment. Some received staffs, some swords, and others short knives. Gavin was handed his armor, dagger, bow, and quiver. The boy inspected his chest guard. The back of it was bent in two places, the left and right shoulders, from where his wings had come out. The boy rubbed the bends in wonder. He then put everything on. Spyro and Cynder regained their armor as well. Once they were geared, the resistance moved towards the center of the village silently. Splitting and hiding behind what they could, they soon surrounded the pirates without them knowing it.

They waited for the signal to attack. The rest of the village's citizens had been moved as far away from the bonfire as they could be without drawing attention. The pirates were too busy laughing and drinking to notice anything. They probably could have evacuated the village and still been able to surprise the pirates. They didn't risk it though. Prowlus raised his hand, telling everyone to get ready. Gavin felt the tension. It appeared that a few pirates did too, they began looking around. It was now or never.

"Attack!" Prowlus yelled.

Everyone jumped from cover. Gavin stayed back as the attack began. He and Flame had been told not to jump into the heat of the battle. They would, instead, along with Hunter, pick off anyone who tried to escape. Gavin and Hunter's bows were nocked and ready.

"I never did get the opportunity to teach you anything," Hunter said as the fight raged.

The pirates were confused, at first, and a fair amount of them were either struck down or captured. The drunken ones were the first to go. However, it appeared that a lot of them could hold their cups well. The resistance was quickly put to a challenge. Metal clanged against metal as swords and daggers struck and parried against each other.

"Maybe you can show me something now. Better late than never, right?" Gavin said as they spotted a fleeing monkey.

"You try to hit him first," Hunter said as he pulled an arrow back.

Gavin took up the archer's stance, raised his bow, and looked down the arrow at the fleeing monkey. He had never fired at a moving target before, besides in video games. Gavin aimed in the monkey's path and released his arrow. It flew past, behind the pirate. The ape collapsed anyway, he had been hit by Hunter's arrow.

"You must interpret the path that your arrow will cross with your quarry," said the cheetah, "Observe their speed, know the speed of your arrow, and aim accordingly. That is how you will hit your mark."

Gavin nodded, staring at the lifeless heap of a monkey. If he wanted to help the village, he couldn't think about it, but he had never killed like this. Only in video games….

Gavin always knew that true war was devastating. Nothing could truly prepare you for what happens on a battlefield. Another ape tried to flee. The boy nocked other arrow, raised his bow, and released. The arrow soared past the pirate, closer than the last. Again, the baboon fell over, struck by Hunter's arrow.

"That was closer," Hunter encouraged.

They watched the battlefield. A baboon had noticed the archers and dragon and now charged with two others towards them. Gavin took a deep breath, nocked an arrow, and let it fly. Hitting something that's running at you is far easier than hitting something that's running from you. Two of the apes fell with arrows in their chests. The third was ignited into a walking fire ball by Flame. The poor pirate began to run towards the river. He never made it. He fell to the ground, engulfed by flames. Gavin stared at the baboon his arrow had struck, while Flame stared at the burning mass. Neither dragon nor human had ever done something like that before. Their first kills were a shock.

"Good job, you two," said Hunter trying to console and help them to better feel the justification of their actions, "you have just aided the village further more in regaining freedom."

That made Gavin and Flame feel only slightly better about what they had done.

Gavin was kicked to the ground from behind. Two monkeys had managed to sneak away from the battle. Noticing that the archers were a threat, they had decided to try to take them by surprise. When Gavin hit the dirt, Hunter quickly sidestepped a swipe from a pirate's sword behind him. He shot his leg out, catching the pirate in the gut, and wrenched the sword from his grasp. He didn't kill him. Hunter threw the sword aside in an honorable gesture of fairness and engaged the monkey in hand-to-hand combat.

Gavin's reflexes and adrenaline kicked in. He quickly pulled his dagger from its sheath, rolled over, and stopped a pirate's sword from slicing him in half. The pirate pushed, the blade growing dangerously close to the human's neck. Do you know how strong a baboon is? They're pretty strong. Fortunately, the pirate had completely forgotten about Flame. He was tackled to the side by the red dragon. Gavin jumped to his feet as the pirate managed to throw Flamaro off.

The baboon stood up and charged the human, his sword held out to impale. Obviously, this monkey was drunk and not thinking clearly, either that or he wasn't too bright…..or he was in a bloodthirsty rage…..like that spider may have been….

Gavin spun to the side. Holding his blade out, he managed to graze the monkey's arm. The ape roared in pain and whirled his sword towards the boy. Gavin held up the dagger and pushed the sword aside. He used his wing to knock it the rest of the way out of the monkey's hand. Wings could be convenient in battle.

Gavin lunged towards the ape, swept his leg under the pirate, and held his knife to the monkey's throat. The pirate did nothing, even through his drunken stupor, he knew he was beaten. Gavin heard a snap and turned his head. His stomach lurched as he realized what the snapping sound had been. Hunter had broken his opponent's neck. The cheetah let the pirate's body fall to the ground.

Gavin's attention was turned away from the pirate under his dagger. The ape saw the opening. He kicked the human off. Gavin fell to his back as the monkey yanked the dagger from his hand and held it to the boy's throat. Gavin struggled against the baboon's arm, barely holding back his own blade from cutting through his neck. The pirate had no intention to take prisoners.

An arrow struck the baboon in the side, knocking him off of the boy. Gavin laid there, breathing heavy. Hunter had picked up his bow and fired an arrow. The cheetah jogged over to Gavin and helped him to his feet.

"Are you alright?"

The human simply nodded, his heart was racing.

Flame rejoined them, Gavin's bow clenched in his jaw.

The dragon laid the bow at Gavin's feet and looked behind himself. Gavin followed the dragon's gaze. He saw a baboon lying on the ground. The poor guy had been mauled.

"He-he tried to use your bow on Hunter. I-I barely even know what happened. It was all a blur."

Gavin knelt down and wrapped his arm around the red dragon's neck.

"You did the right thing in protecting Hunter," he reassured, giving the dragon a small hug. He let go and grabbed his bow. They all noticed at once that it was quiet. The group looked to the bonfire. What pirates that hadn't been killed had either escaped or become prisoners. Flame, Hunter, and Gavin joined Spyro, Cynder, and the others.

Chief Prowlus raised his sword in victory. "The village is ours once more!" he cheered.

Everyone raised their weapons and cheered in return. Gavin just stood there with the three dragons. He was in shock at what all had just happened.

Yes, he was happy that they had won and liberated the village, but he had never killed before. Not like this anyway. Yes, they were a bunch of baboons, but still. Gavin stared at the fire, realizing that a crack ran diagonally across part of his vision. He took of his glasses. Instantly he blinked and rubbed his eyes.

It felt as though something had snapped inside of his eyeballs. He blinked some more and looked at the glasses. A crack ran diagonally across the right lens.

"Why do you wear those anyway?" Spyro asked, stepping closer to the human.

"Well," Gavin said rubbing his eyes, "my vision isn't a full twenty-twenty. It begins to blur at a certain distance. With my glasses I can…" Gavin didn't finish his sentence.

He had put his glasses back on, but now, not only was there a crack in the lens, but everything had gone blurry. He took of the glasses. Everything sharpened, crisp and clear. He put them on and took them off once more, receiving the same results.

"At least, I used to wear them to help me see, like the moles and their goggles, but now it appears that I don't need them."

Gavin folded the glasses and hooked them to his belt, opposite the side with the dagger. All his surprise had been used up by the wings and battle. His vision turning sharp didn't get much of a reaction from him.

Gavin looked around at the cheetah village. Everyone was in a joyous uproar, discluding the remaining pirates. The cheetahs who had been a part of the resistance hugged their friends and family, they laughed, some were even singing joyfully. Gavin didn't recognize the song, probably because it didn't exist in his world. There were a few wounded, but it wasn't anything severe. The same couldn't be said for a lot of the pirates. Bodies lay scattered. Gavin saw that a few earthy cocoons were being cut open by some cheetahs. They pulled live pirates from them. Gavin looked to Spyro with a smile.

"What, I thought wrapping them up would be easier than killing them."

Gavin's smile grew, "If I had your abilities, there'd probably be a few apes less with arrows sticking from them."

They surveyed the village once more.

"This isn't the end," Spyro stated, "Gaul's still out there, and the pirates are going to be angry."

Gavin nodded his head and sighed. "This is war," he said, "plain and simple, the beginning of it anyways."

They stood there for a few minutes.

"Hey," Cynder said, "aren't we missing someone?"

Gavin, Spyro, and Flame looked around. They were missing someone. Sparx was still a living lantern. Gavin and the dragons ran over to the storage area as the cheetahs began picking up bodies. When they reached the building, Gavin grabbed the keys from the lock and ran over to where Sparx was.

"About time," said the dragonfly, "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten me."

Spyro looked to his glowing brother, "How could we forget you?" he said, "Everything's so quiet without your mouth."

"Haha, very funny," Sparx said, "could you let me out?"

Gavin reached up towards the cage, stuck the key into the lock, and turned it. The lock fell to his feet as the dragonfly flew out of the cage.

"Alright," said the dragonfly stretching, "it's good to have some room."

The group returned to the center of the village and helped to clean up. Once they were done, Chief Prowlus gathered everyone to the center of the village around the still burning bonfire.

"Fellow people of Avalar," he began, "we have been successful in freeing our village once more!"

a cheer went up from the village.

"But," he continued, quieting everyone, "this is, most certainly, not the end. Many pirates escaped. They will surely be back, and in bigger numbers. For all we know, they may use their main ship against us. It is a behemoth and, if they do decide to use it, we will not stand a chance…" all was quiet, that wasn't very comforting, "…alone. Gaul's power is immense, but tomorrow morning I am sending three cheetahs along with Hunter, Gavin, and the three dragons to request aid from the City of Warfang. I have no doubt that Warfang will return the favor that we gave them in aiding their battle against Malefor. We were able to defeat him! I believe that, with Warfang's help, we will be able to crush a bunch of apes!" Prowlus thrust his fist in the air.

The crowd cheered, they believed too.

"Get your rest, all of you." Prowlus ordered, "tomorrow morning, we will begin to rebuild the village. We must build our defenses strongly. May the ancestors look after you all. Good night.

The crowd dispersed, everyone laid down where they found comfortable and began to fall asleep. Gavin found a patch of grass and lay down. His side hurt. He must have been bruised during the fight. He rubbed it a bit, then wrapped his wings around himself, said a prayer, thanked the Lord God that they were all still alive, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So far Gavin has been able to survive battle. Will his luck continue? Is it even luck that's keeping him alive? Well, on the brighter side of things, Gavin now has wings and sharp vision. Those ought to come in handy. Stick with me, and let's see what happens next.**


	20. Chapter 18: A Life Changes Again

Chapter 18: A Life Changes Again

Gavin found himself, once again, walking through the gates of the City of Warfang. He entered the city with eight others; Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Sparx, Hunter, RedPaw, Shalir, and Meadow. Spyro and Cynder were leading. RedPaw, Shalir, Meadow, and Hunter had been sent with them to ask for the city's aid. That, however, would have to wait for tomorrow. It was late as they walked towards the Guardian Temple. The most they would be able to do tonight would be to inform the Guardians of what they had found and of all that had happened.

The group climbed the steps to the Temple. Hunter rapped on the door three times. They waited. Cyril opened the door.

"You've returned. Come inside."

The group entered as Cyril went to awake the other Guardians. Soon six dragons, four cheetahs, one human, and one dragonfly were gathered around the Pool of Visions.

"What did you find?" Terrador asked.

Spyro answered, "The new pirate captain is the Ape King. Gaul is alive and has managed to rally the pirates with his forces."

The group then explained what all had happened. Once they finished explaining it all, Hunter told the Guardians of the Valley's request.

"The Valley of Avalar fears that the pirates will attack again, and if they use their warship, we will stand no chance alone. They have sent request for the City of Warfang to help fight against the apes."

Terrador looked to the cheetah. "I'm afraid we cannot speak for the city, you will have to propose this request to the city leaders, moles and dragons both."

The cheetahs nodded their heads in understanding.

The Guardians then looked to the human boy.

"I see you've sprouted your wings," Volteer said.

Gavin unwrapped himself and spread his wings and arms.

"Yeah, woke up one day and they were just there," he flipped his hood off, "my vision seems to have improved too."

"Well, I suppose there is a bright side there then. At least now you can fly and see," Cyril said.

"There's little doubt that this is of Gaul's doing," Terrador said.

"I don't know," the boy replied, "his blast was meant for Cynder. Why would he try to change a dragon into a dragon? I guess it could have gone hay wire, but the original intention of the attack, I think, was to kill."

Terrador nodded, "Yes, it probably was. It failed though. You are still alive with only a few after effects."

"Yeah," Gavin said, "I'll be able to manage with a pair of wings and better eyesight, I guess. I just might receive a few strange looks."

The Guardians' attention now focused on Flamaro.

"And who are you?" Cyril asked.

"My name is Flamaro. You can call me Flame for short. My sister disappeared a few days ago. I followed Spyro and Cynder in hopes that I might find her or her friend. So far, we haven't come across any trace."

That sparked a memory in Gavin. He remembered what one of the pirates had said to him before the main event battle on the ship.

"Actually," Gavin said, "I just remembered something. You're not going to like it though. Before the main event battle started aboard the pirate ship, one of the baboons said something about them having captured five dragons. Now they only have two, and I have a feeling of who those two might be."

Flame looked to Gavin, tears forming in his eyes. His sister and friend were being forced to do whatever that evil monkey Gaul told them to.

"Where are your parents?" Terrador asked.

"With the ancestors," Flame replied, "they-they died fighting Malefor's forces to protect me and Blizzeara, my sister."

Nobody said anything at first. This poor dragon was having quite a hard time. Cynder, who was sitting on one side of Flame, laid her neck over the red fire dragon's to comfort him and wrapped her wing around his back.

"And now my sister is being forced to do whatever Gaul tells her to," he said with a cracking voice while he accepted Cynder's embrace. Spyro sat on the other side of the dragon, wrapping a wing around the two.

"We will find a way to free your sister," Terrador said. Whether Warfang sided with the cheetah village or not, it was the Guardians' duty to help in this kind of situation. Everyone was quiet as the young fire dragon calmed down. Cynder let go, but her and Spyro kept their wings wrapped around the orphaned dragon as he managed to pull himself together.

"You have all been through a lot ever since you left Warfang," said Terrador, "You've earned a peaceful night's sleep. Flame, would you like to share a room with Spyro or Gavin for the night, or would you rather one of your own?"

"I'll be alright with my own," Flame said, his composure regained.

Terrador nodded then turned towards the cheetahs, "We will supply you with rooms for the night as well. Follow me."

Terrador led the four cheetahs, human, and dragons to their rooms. Everyone said goodnight as they went to bed. Gavin gave Flame a hug before he went to his room, it seemed the right thing to do, and the dragon accepted it with a, "Thanks."

* * *

Gavin now sat on his bed taking off his armor. A pain had formed on his side once more. He managed to remove his cloak from around his wings and lifted his tunic to inspect the pained area. Gavin blinked twice and rubbed his eyes. A large section of skin on his left side had turned black. The boy rubbed it. It felt scaly and hard. He lifted his hand away and blinked again. Suddenly it was gone. Gavin rubbed were the black scales had been. It felt like normal skin again. He rubbed his eyes and dropped his shirt. Terrador must have been more right about them having earned sleep then he thought. The boy was beginning to hallucinations that were too real. Gavin laid down, spoke to the Lord, flipped over onto his stomach, and closed his eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

Sometime in the middle of the night, Gavin woke up to what felt like growing pains all over his body. His head itched like crazy. He never opened his eyes when he awoke. He simply scratched for a few minutes, rubbed and rubbed and rubbed, stretched his back, yawned, and fell back asleep.

* * *

Why was he on the floor? Gavin realized that he must have rolled off the bed last night and slept on the floor. The bed wasn't elevated enough for a fall to wake him. Slowly, Gavin opened his eyes with a yawn. He stood up, on all fours, and arched his back to stretch. He then sat down on his rump, his forelegs holding him up, and looked out the window. That's when he realized it. The drowsiness was quickly replaced by surprise, shock, and a smidge of panic. He had stood up on four legs. Four, not two, four. He had stood on hind legs and forelegs. Not human legs. Gavin forgot, for a second, to breath. He slowly turned his head to his bed, his tunic and pants lay there. He knew by feeling that his underwear wasn't on him either.

Gavin slowly rotated his head to look at his back, he could do that now. What met Gavin's gaze froze him in place. He wasn't looking at the back of a human being. He was looking at the back of a dragon, a black dragon. His wings were still the same, minus the fact that their size had changed so that they were scaled accordingly to his body, but other than those, the color of his eyes, and who he was; that was it. He analyzed this new body. It was black, scaly, and had ivory colored spikes running along its spine; his spine, and down a tail; his tail.

Gavin realized that he had control of this seventh limb. The tail rose up and arched. Gavin stared at it with wide eyes. His tail's blade looked exactly like the blade of his dagger, the curved part facing down when his tail was straight. He wrapped his tail around his side and laid it on the ground. The former human, now dragon, looked out the window and blinked several times, hoping that he was just hallucinating again. He lifted his hand, now paw, towards his eyes to rub them. When he realized this he stopped his paw in midair and stared at it. He wasn't hallucinating. He had feeling in all three, and only the three, digits that he had on the paw. He couldn't feel the other two fingers that he should have had hiding behind the "hallucination".

Gavin looked to his chest. It was an apricot color, just like his wings. Gavin realized that he was still wearing his necklace. It stuck out against his apricot chest. Seeing the cross calmed him down a bit. He returned his look to his raised paw. He flipped it over, examining both sides of it with its ivory colored claws. A certain song by _Skillet_ had begun to play in his head.

A knock came at his door. Gavin didn't get up to open it. He continued to stare at his paw, still in shock and surprise. Fortunately, the panic had gone. The knock came again.

"Gavin?" he heard Cynder's voice call through the door.

The Guardians had sent her to wake him up while they talked with Spyro, Flamaro, and the cheetahs about Gaul the Ape King and his forces. They were explaining further about the behemoth ship of the pirates'.

Cynder wondered why Gavin wasn't getting up. Maybe he simply didn't hear her. The black dragoness pushed through Gavin's door. She stopped in the doorway with a gasp. Gavin's clothes lay on his bed. A black dragon with three horns, two curving back from the top of his head and one curving up from the middle of the back of his head. She only saw the dragon's back. He was sitting facing the window, studying his paw.

"Gavin?" she spoke in question.

The black dragon turned towards the voice of Cynder. Her eyes widened as they met a pair of hazel eyes; Gavin's eyes.

"Sorry I didn't open the door," said the black dragon who was Gavin, "I confess. I'm feeling a bit like a monster…"

He knew Cynder wouldn't understand his _Skillet_ reference. He said it anyway. Gavin stood up and slowly, almost hesitantly, walked towards Cynder. With every step he took, he realized more and more that his life had changed even more overnight. He was no longer a human in a dragon world. He was a dragon, who had been a human, in a dragon world.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Author's Notes: A dragon, Gavin's been turned into a dragon. Would you feel a little like a monster if that happened to you? The next book is going to be interesting, no? Stick with me, be patient, and we'll continue these adventures.**


	21. Bonus!

**BONUS INFORMATION! :D**

**Vinesca now has it's own fanpage. Look it up on Facebook under the "Vinesca Book Series". This will help to make our Vinescian experience all the more interesting. From the page you will receive updates, interact with the author and other readers, and be able to post your own fandom items too. Feel free to post predictions, thoughts, reviews, pictures, anything. I'll moderate it, and if I think it's inappropriate it'll be deleted and we'll move on with the adventure. I believe I can trust my fellow readers though.**

**P.S. If you want updates from Fanfiction about when I post other works, you can either A: like the Facebook page, B: Favorite me as an author, or C: Do both. Stick with me, and I'll see you again as a dragon. ;) **


End file.
